


Rolling in the Deep

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [TsunaxGokudera, 5927]. [SqualoxXanxus, XS](Seguito della song: Not one of us).Tsuna non è diventato Boss dei Vongola. E questo ha mandato in pezzi il mondo che Gokudera pensava di aver costruito.Scritta sulle note di Rolling in the Deep di Adele.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Vuoto  


_C'è un fuoco che è cominciato nel mio cuore._

  


  


Gokudera si appoggiò contro la parete della casa.

"Perdonatemi Decimo di essermi presentato alla vostra dimora" disse. Alzò il capo, osservando delle nuvole brillare di riflessi rosso sangue per la luce del tramonto. Il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso.

< L'inverno sta finendo > pensò.

Tsuna sorrise timidamente, negò con il capo e fece cenno verso l'interno.

"Non dire così, Gokudera-kun. Sai che puoi venire quando vuoi".

Rabbrividì appena ed entrò, sfilandosi le scarpe.

"È... è successo qualcosa?".

Gokudera si staccò dalla parete e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Mio padre vuole che io torni in Italia" spiegò.

Tsuna si voltò di scatto sgranando gli occhi, tornò sui propri passi, infilò le scarpe e lo raggiunse.

"E... e tu vuoi andarci?" chiese.

Abbassò il capo lasciandolo vagare lungo il vialetto, si morse il labbro.

"Avevi detto che saresti rimasto, ed io... cioè, se vuoi tornare a casa non...".

Gokudera abbassò lo sguardo.

"Abbiamo già fatto un discorso simile, Decimo" sussurrò con voce roca.

Osservò l'erba ricoperta di brina gelata.

"O sbaglio?" domandò.

Tsuna si morse il labbro e negò, incassò il capo tra le spalle spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Una volta eri disposto a tornare in Italia per portare lustro alla Famiglia, ma poi sei rimasto per poter essere mio amico. Ora ... è passato tanto tempo e ... abbiamo fatto tanto insieme, quindi ...".

Prese un respiro profondo e gli afferrò le mani, sollevando il capo.

"Io non voglio che tu vada via, se vuoi restare. Però so anche che quello ... la Mafia era importante per te, e ... e non voglio tu la perda solo per me".

Gokudera si strinse la cintura con una mano, sfiorando una delle due fasce sul suo petto con la dinamite.

"Penso che siamo più di amici, Decimo..." sussurrò roco.

Tsuna avvampò, gli strinse più forte le mani nelle sue e annuì con un sorriso.

"Sì. E vorrei restassi. Qui. Con me".

Si morse il labbro e ridacchiò.

"Intendevo solo... visto che non sarò Boss della Mafia magari potevi... ecco, aver deciso di essere fidanzati a distanza".

Gokudera strinse l'altro pugno e si mise davanti a Tsuna.

"Sulle mie spalle ricadranno le vite di un'intera famiglia mafiosa" spiegò.

Tsuna si tese guardandolo, batté le palpebre e si umettò le labbra.

"Vuol dire che se non torni faranno del male a qualcuno?" chiese.

Gli carezzò dolcemente il palmo, si mordicchiò il labbro e negò con il capo.

"E' successo perché ho rinunciato al posto, vero?" domandò, piano.

Gokudera premette con la punta del piede nel prato.

Tsuna sospirò, abbassò il capo cercando gli occhi di Hayato.

"Non voglio tu vada via, ma non voglio neanche condannare un'intera Famiglia. Ci dev'essere qualcos'altro".

"Qualcos'altro?" domandò Hayato.

Tsuna annuì deciso, con il capo leggermente incassato tra le spalle.

"Qualcosa che non sia mandarti in un posto dove non vuoi stare e che non sia neanche lasciar morire le persone. Sono sicuro che se chiediamo a Genkishi o a qualcuno più grande di noi troveremo un modo diverso".

Gokudera strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

"Allora chiederemo, Decimo" disse con voce rauca.

Tsuna lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi, sospirò tristemente e gli prese la mano con entrambe le proprie.

"Tu... se qualcosa non va devi dirmelo".

Gokudera aggrottò la fronte.

"Come sempre non temete nulla".

Tsuna mugugnò incassando il capo tra le spalle, arrossì distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Io ... ho paura se penso che sarò da solo a farlo ... ma mi hai detto che ci sarai sempre, e ci credo".

Sentiva il proprio battito accelerato rimbombare nelle orecchie.

"Hai detto che siamo più che amici, e questo mi scalda il cuore come un fuoco ... e mi fa pensare che possiamo trovare il modo di salvare la tua Famiglia e restare insieme".

Gokudera lo guardò di sottecchi.

"Perdonate se vi ho disturbato. Avrete da studiare" disse con voce atona.

Tsuna dilatò gli occhi, fece per lasciargli le mani e strinse le labbra. Negò con il capo, accentuò la presa e lo guardò assottigliando gli occhi.

"No" disse, deciso.

Tremò appena, tenendo il capo alzato.

"Voglio sapere cosa c'è. Sei venuto per dirmi che tuo padre ti rivuole a casa, ma ancora non mi hai detto se vuoi tornarci. Mi dici che dovrei avere paura quando di solito mi sproni sempre a combattere e farmi coraggio, e io non capisco cosa sia diverso sta volta. E come se non bastasse non sembri voler restare con me, anche se hai detto proprio tu che siamo fidanzati".

Prese un respiro profondo, tremando appena.

"So che per te è stato orribile io abbia rinunciato a fare il Boss dei Vongola, ma ho pensato non mi avresti voluto in gabbia. E io non voglio che nessuno lo sia, quindi ...quindi per favore, aiutami a capire cosa devo dirti o fare".

Gokudera gli lasciò andare le mani. Si tolse un pacchetto da sigarette dalla tasca dei pantaloni, ne estrasse una e la fece girare tra le dita. Rimise il pacchetto al suo posto e si mise la sigaretta in bocca. Dall'altra tasca tolse un accendino e lo fece scattare, accendendosi la sigaretta.

"Non è orribile che voi vogliate inseguire i vostri desideri".

Esalò delle nuvolette di fumo, la luce rossastra del tramonto si era affievolita.

"Non ho nessun interesse a tornare in Italia".

Espirò delle nuvolette di fumo anche con il naso.

"Non vi devo dire cosa fare. Abbiamo stabilito che chiedere al consigliere esterno una linea d'azione".

Tsuna lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi, strinse con forza i pugni.

"Ma tu hai qualcosa che non va. Per favore, aiutami".

Tremò appena sentendo un peso all'altezza del petto.

"Tu mi dai sicurezza e mi fai lottare per quello che voglio, ma ora sembri volerti allontanare e io ... per favore, Gokudera-kun. Non voglio che tu stia male solo perché io non sto capendo qualcosa".

Lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime, tirò su con il naso e deglutì.

"Voglio aiutarti. Se vuoi prendere sulle spalle la tua Famiglia, se vuoi nasconderti, se vuoi combattere... voglio solo essere lì con te. Per favore".

Gokudera trasse un fazzoletto dalla tasca della giacca e impallidì, porgendoglielo.

"Non volevo venire qui ad agitarvi, perdonatemi".

Tsuna lo guardò, prese il fazzoletto e lo strinse in mano.

"Mi agito se sei freddo e ti allontani. Ti prego Hayato. Perché tuo padre all'improvviso ti rivuole in Italia? Perché hai paura? Cosa vuol dire che la Famiglia ricadrà su di te? Per favore, dimmi cosa fare per aiutarti. Per essere un buon fidanzato, visto che non voglio essere un Boss".

"Pensavo che sarei venuto qui e avrei avuto così tanto da dirvi, ma ora che ci sono è come se le parole fossero morte" ammise Gokudera. Si tolse la sigaretta dalle labbra e allargò le braccia.

"Mia sorella non può diventare Boss. E' una donna ed è già una cosa che la limita". Alzò lo sguardo.

"Si dice che sia pazza come mio padre perché non accetta di aver ucciso Romeo". Scrollò le spalle.

"Il vero motivo è che è un Hitman ed è legata a Reborn. Perciò mio padre vuole un erede".

Si rimise la sigaretta tra le labbra e la strinse tra i denti.

"Fa freddo Decimo. Forse è meglio parlarne domani a scuola, con gli altri, al caldo".

Tsuna si legò il fazzoletto al polso, lo mostrò ad Hayato.

"Questo significa che siamo fidanzati. Sono tuo, e sono qui per te, per sempre".

Arrossì sorridendo dolce, si morse il labbro.

"Non è giusto quello che dicono della tua famiglia. Bianchi è buona, anche se spaventosa, e non merita questo" dichiarò.

Lo guardò.

"Puoi entrare. Io ... io non voglio tu vada via, non finché non ti avrò aiutato come tu aiuti sempre me".

Gokudera sfiorò con l'indice la sigaretta accesa e si bruciò il polpastrello dell'indice.

"Entrare in casa con voi?" domandò.

< Mi sento come se ci fosse un fuoco dentro di me, che mi logora. E fuori, invece, mi ha detto che sembro freddo. Cosa devo fare? > si domandò.

Tsuna lo guardò, annuì lentamente e gli sorrise con le guance rosse.

"C'è una sorta di fuoco che mi brucia quando ci sei ... e non voglio che smetta di ardere nel mio cuore. Se ho sbagliato qualcosa, se ti ho fatto pensare che non mi importa o che non ho paura di perderti... voglio dimostrarti il contrario nell'unico modo che conosco".

Gokudera sfiorò con le dita la stoffa del fazzoletto.

"Non disturberò vostra madre?" chiese. La sigaretta si era dimezzata.

Tsuna lo guardò e sorrise, negò lentamente con il capo e gli strinse il polso con la mano a cui aveva legato il fazzoletto.

"E' fuori a fare la spesa. E anche fosse a casa, sei il mio ragazzo. Puoi stare qui anche tutta la vita".

Arrossì, abbassò il capo mugugnando imbarazzato.

"C-cioè... voglio stare con te. Starti vicino. Completamente".

"Accetterò il vostro invito, allora" rispose Gokudera, la punta delle sue orecchie divenne vermiglia.

 

 


	2. Cap.2 Danilo Scoglio

Cap.2 Danilo Scoglio  


_Raggiunge un livello febbrile e mi conduce fuori dall'oscurità._

  


  


  


Un uomo si abbassò la visiera del cappello a falde larghe che indossava. Assottigliò gli occhi e osservò la piastra davanti a sé.

"Penso che costi veramente tanto" disse gelido. L'arcobaleno Reborn era accomodato sul sedile a fianco al suo. Guardò a sua volta la piastra. Guardò i funghi tagliati cucinarsi sopra la pistra e sorrise.

"Danilo, la carne di Kobe è la più pregiata al mondo. Ovvio sia anche la più costosa. Vuoi forse dirmi che hai problemi economici e non te la puoi permettere?" domandò. Le sue iridi brillarono, il suo viso era in ombra nascosto dal proprio cappello. L'altro mafioso sorrise.

Osservò la carne striata di bianco iniziare a cuocersi, insieme agli ortaggi di condimento.

Il cuoco tagliò a metà i funghi cucinati da entrambi i lati.

"Assolutamente no. Però avrei preferito festeggiare solo dopo aver riavuto mio figlio a casa" disse il mafioso.

Le luci al neon del locale creavano dei giochi di ombra sul suo completo a righe bianco e nero.

Muoveva su e giù i piedi e stringeva spasmodicamente un fazzoletto di carta con entrambe le mani.

"I tuoi movimenti sono febbrili. E' vero ciò che si dice, la follia ti attanaglia?" domandò Reborn.

Danilo ghignò.

"Si dicono tante cose quando si vuole screditare qualcuno di più potente e forte di te" ribatté.

Assottigliò gli occhi, mentre il cuoco iniziava a sistemare le due porzioni in dei vassoi decorati. Tagliò la carne in una serie di quadrati, da cui colava del grasso.

Afferrò i bastoncini e li fece roteare.

"In fondo si dice che tu sia diventato un insegnante mediocre e fallito, che striscia nell'ombra agli ordini del Nono" ribatté.

"Preferisco agire nell'oscurita" ribatté Reborn. Danilo ghignò.

"E' tempo di uscire dall'oscurità. I Vongola hanno un nuovo boss" gli ricordò.

Si avvicinò il vasetto di ceramica con dentro il wasabi.

"Finito di mangiare ci conviene rimetterci in viaggio. I treni sono spesso lenti e affollati e tu non vedrai l'ora di riabbracciare tuo figlio" rispose Reborn, indurendo il tono. Accarezzò il capo di Leon sulla sua spalla. Gli occhi del camaleonte erano liquidi.

Danilo intinse i bastoncini nella salsa, li batté tra loro ripetutamente formando un motivetto e annuì secco.

"Anche per mio figlio è tempo di uscire dall'oscurità in cui ha deciso di nascondersi" ribatté.

Reborn sorrise con uno scintillio degli occhi, sentendo Leon fremere sotto la punta delle dita infantili.

"Sempre che non abbia raggiunto lo stesso livello di follia febbrile del padre e della sorella".

Danilo trafisse dei quadratini di carne con le bacchette, strinse i denti e rivolse a Reborn un sorriso mellifluo.

"La follia l'aveva colta nel seguirti. Scegliere di non essere l'ennesima delle tue amanti è un segno di ripresa".

Reborn emise un verso stizzito a labbra strette, si calò la falda del cappello nascondendo un sorriso.

"E se anche la follia ci abbandonasse tutti, sarebbe l'oscurità a risucchiarci. Fa in fretta, Boss degli Scoglio. Potrebbe essere già tardi" disse.

L'odore di cipolla fritta pungeva le narici di entrambi. Anche la carne rosata, perfettamente cotta ai lati, emanava una fragranza pungente.

"Farò in fretta, Roberto" rispose atono Scoglio.

 


	3. Cap.3 Ipocrisia

Cap.3 Ipocrisia  


_Finalmente riesco a vederlo chiaro in modo cristallino._

  


  


  


Gokudera si appoggiò al frigorifero con la schiena e giocherellò con uno degli anelli che portava facendolo girare intorno al dito.

< Il Decimo è andato ad aprire la porta > pensò. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. Raggiunse una finestra e la aprì.

< Starà arrivando qualcuno a caricarlo con i propri problemi. Non ha bisogno anche dei miei > pensò. Uscì dalla finestra e si mise a correre, percorrendo il giardino e saltando la staccionata.

Una folata di vento entrò dalla finestra e colpì uno dei bicchieri sul tavolo. Questo si rovesciò e l'acqua contenuta dentro di esso si riversò in un piatto di ceramica e sulla tovaglia, inumidendola.

Tsuna entrò nella cucina, seguito da Yamamoto.

Spalancò gli occhi vedendo la finestra aperta, corse verso di essa e venne superato da Takeshi. Takeshi balzò agilmente oltre la staccionata, si portò le mani a coppa alla bocca.

"Gokudera! Aspetta!" strillò.

Il cielo nero-bluastro era coperto da nuvoloni nerastri. Alcune gocce di pioggia sferzarono il viso di Yamamoto.

Quest'ultimo si guardò intorno, mentre i lampioni si accendevano, guardando la strada deserta.

Rallentò l'andatura socchiudendo gli occhi, guardava a destra e sinistra stringendo con la mano il manico della sacca in spalla.

< Aaaah, accidenti, è scappato > pensò.

Proseguì lungo le strade voltandosi a guardare verso i vicoli leggermente illuminati, gocce di pioggia gli scivolavano sulle guance bagnando i vestiti.

"Gokudera! Gokudera!".

La pioggia diventava sempre più forte, sferzandogli il viso, insinuandosi nei suoi vestiti fino a inumidirli, facendogli aderire i capelli mori al viso.

Una serie di lampi illuminavano la strada. Intorno ai lampioni si era creata una sfocata aureola di luce.

Takeshi si tolse le ciocche bagnate dal viso, proseguendo per le strade. Intravide una sagoma in fondo ad un vicolo, accelerò l'andatura con un sorriso.

"Gokudera?" chiamò.

Uri gli balzò ai piedi, miagolando. La fiamma della tempesta sulla sua testa ondeggiava e il suo pelo era umido.

Si strofinò sulle gambe di Yamamoto e miagolò più forte, indicando dietro di sé con il capino bagnato.

Takeshi sorrise, si chinò poggiando sul terreno bagnato il ginocchio e carezzò il capo del gatto. Seguì l'animale e rialzò il capo, raggiungendo Hayato. Il giovane stava ripiegato su se stesso con la schiena curva, appoggiato con entrambe le braccia a un cancello di metallo. I capelli grigi grondavano acqua, aderendogli al viso. Takeshi sospirò e si tolse la sacca dalle spalle e si sfilò la propria giacca. Gokudera si era tolto la propria giacca e se l'era legata alla vita, gocciolante. La maglietta candida, completamente zuppa, gli aderiva al petto pallido semi-trasparente. Takeshi mise la giacca sopra Hayato e si appoggiò con la schiena al cancello di metallo, alzando il piede e sistemandolo sopra uno dei tubi in basso del cancello. Gokudera guardò di sottecchi il giovane al suo fianco. Sull'asfalto si erano create delle pozzanghere e le gocce di pioggia sempre più rapide creavano dei cerchi sulla superficie al loro interno.

Takeshi piegò il capo all'indietro sorridendogli amichevole, rimise la sacca in spalla; la pioggia gli scivolava lungo le braccia lasciate scoperte dalla maglia senza maniche, che gli era aderita al corpo abbronzato. Incrociò le braccia dietro la testa socchiudendo gli occhi castani.

"Certo che sei un tipo strano. Non pensavo fossi il genere di persona che scappa dalla finestra per evitare i compiti!".

Gokudera strinse le labbra e corrugò la fronte.

"Compiti?" domandò con voce bassa.

Takeshi annuì, intrecciò le caviglie sul tubo ai propri piedi sentendo i pantaloni umidi.

"Ero andato da Tsuna per quello! Siamo entrambi indietro con il programma e avevamo pensato di vederci nel pomeriggio, chiamarti e fare i compiti insieme come sempre!".

Le gocce di pioggia scivolavano sul viso niveo di Gokudera.

"Finalmente riesco a vederlo in modo chiaro, cristallino. Questo posto non è diverso da casa mia" disse secco Hayato. Indietreggiò e strinse i pugni.

"Odio questa finta normalità. La odio!" gridò.

Takeshi lo guardò perplesso battendo le palpebre, emise un sospiro scostandosi dal cancelletto.

"Ma scusa, cosa c'è di strano?" chiese.

Sporse le labbra incrociando le braccia al petto, con un sorriso.

"Stiamo solo facendo una pausa prima di allenarci per la prossima sfida del GDR, no?".

Annuì tra sé e gli si avvicinò, abbassò il capo per incontrarne lo sguardo e sorrise ampiamente.

"Anzi! Avevo intenzione di proporre io il prossimo gioco, visto che lo fate sempre voi. Avevo avuto una bellissima idea su cosa poteva fare Tsuna questa volta!".

Gokudera si tolse la giacca e gliela porse, rabbrividendo.

"Riprenditela!" gridò. Le sue iridi, dietro le lenti verde smeraldo, erano liquide.

Takeshi negò, spinse con gentilezza la giacca verso Hayato e lo guardò negli occhi; la pioggia lo aveva bagnato completamente e la sua pelle era coperta da brividi di freddo.

"Io non capisco cosa c'è di strano. L'unica cosa che vedo in modo chiaro e cristallino è che sei bagnato e hai bisogno di coprirti" disse.

Distolse lo sguardo fissando le pozze d'acqua sulla strada, osservando le gocce formare piccoli cerchi concentrici.

"Pensavo fossi preoccupato di dover lasciare Tsuna per tornare a casa, visto che non deve fare il Boss, e che stare insieme pensando ad altro ti avrebbe fatto bene. Credo di essere stato uno stupido".

Ridacchiò passandosi la mano tra i capelli bagnati e sollevò la testa, con un sorriso.

"Se questo ti da fastidio, allora c'è bisogno che io trovi un modo migliore per aiutare il mio migliore amico!".

Gokudera gli lanciò addosso la giacca, premette il piede per terra e si voltò.

"Adesso almeno ho capito perché mia sorella sembra stia iniziando a innamorarsi profondamente di te" disse. Avanzò di un paio di passi, dando la schiena a Yamamoto. Uri iniziò a fare le fusa e si strofinò sul piede di Takeshi.

Takeshi socchiuse gli occhi stringendo la giacca, lo raggiunse e gli si mise accanto.

"Eh? Che ho fatto adesso?" chiese.

Lanciò un'occhiata ad Uri vedendolo seguirli, sorrise appena e poggiò la giacca sulle spalle di Hayato.

"Non volevo farti arrabbiare di più, ero solo preoccupato per te. Insomma! Il GDR è importante, ma stare con Tsuna di più. Quindi pensavo che se trovavo un GDR diverso in cui potevi comunque starci, mi avresti perdonato!".

"Dovresti spiegare al Decimo cosa ha intenzione di proporgli. Non credo abbia ancora deciso che nuova strada vuole percorrere" disse atono.

Incrociò le braccia al petto.

"Razionalmente il tuo comportamento è l'unico possibile. Sei abituato a essere il polo di attrazione. Le ragazze s'innamorano di te, i ragazzetti della scuola t'invidiano. Nessuno si sofferma veramente su di te, il tuo istinto omicida o i tuoi reali desideri. Sembri quasi irreale e perciò ti sei abituato a metterti una facciata" spiegò atono.

Assottigliò gli occhi.

"Mia sorella ama le facciate che nascondono una morte crudele. Crea del cibo apparentemente delizioso che invece uccido in modi truculenti". Aggiunse.

Fu scosso da brividi, la gola gli bruciava, le sue labbra stavano diventando bluastre.

"Saresti un mafioso perfetto. Ultimamente le famiglie mafiose basano tutto su un apparenza normale. Il Nono cerca di sembrare pacifico per quello. I Boss vecchio stile come Xanxus è raro tornino di moda. Un'ipocrisia perfetta... quello da cui scappo essenzialmente. Ragnatele di bugie in cui t'illudi di essere nel luogo migliore possibile". Concluse.

Takeshi lo fissò con le labbra sporte, mugugnò corrucciando la fronte con espressione concentrata. Sospirò rassegnato lasciando ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, l'acqua gli scivolava lungo il bordo e gocciolava dalla maglietta.

"Niente, non capisco" ammise.

Incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, proseguendo a fianco di Gokudera.

"Sembra tu mi veda in modo più chiaro di quanto faccia io stesso. Non riesco a capire niente di tutte queste cose, agisco solo senza pensarci neanche un po'. E d'altronde, chi è che vorrebbe vedere in modo chiaro e cristallino uno come me?".

Abbassò il capo facendo vagare lo sguardo sulla strada bagnata, sospirò e sollevò il capo verso il cielo nuvoloso.

"Se sono le bugie a darti fastidio, posso essere sincero. Però mi devi aiutare a farlo, perché alle volte non mi accorgo che mento!".

"Sto andando da Giannini. Ci serve un comunicatore olografico per contattare direttamente il nuovo Boss dei Vongola. Vieni e stai zitto" ordinò Gokudera. Si strinse la giacca di Takeshi e si allontanò.

 


	4. Cap.4 Dio degli dei

Cap.4 Dio degli dei

_Vai avanti e vendimi del tutto, ed io esporrò le tue cavolate a tutti quanti._

  


  


Gokudera guardò lo schermo davanti a sé. Riportava l'immagine di una stanza, con appeso il quadro di una venere e sotto un divano di raso rosso. La figura di Genkishi, accomodato sul divano, era invece riportata da un ologramma davanti allo schermo.

Gokudera era sistemato in ginocchio per terra. Takeshi era seduto accanto a lui e, alle loro spalle, Tsuna era accomodato su una sedia.

"Anche se Decimo Cavallone sta cercando di fare il buon Boss ed è in ottimi rapporti con i Varia e il Nuovo Boss dei Vongola, il Capitano dei Varia sembra provare ancora del risentimento nei suoi confronti.

Per questo ci vorrà un po' prima che riescano a mettersi d'accordo su quando venire. Però non possiamo permettere che la famiglia Scoglio arrivi da voi senza fornirvi un'adeguata protezione" spiegò Genkishi.

Assottigliò gli occhi e le sue iridi dorate brillarono.

"Detto questo, fammi sapere cosa vuoi proporre al tuo Boss come futuro cammino, Takeshi". Aggiunse con tono formale.

Tsuna si piegò in avanti aderendo con il petto allo schienale della sedia, guardò lo schermo e deglutì.

"Aspetta, aspetta, il padre di Gokudera-kun è davvero così pericoloso?" chiese.

Takeshi sospirò incrociando le braccia al petto, sporse le labbra e mugugnò annuendo.

"Squalo non è molto bravo a perdonare le cose".

Tsuna mugugnò grattandosi la guancia sudata.

"Anche Xanxus non è un granché in quello, però il punto è che siamo completamente da soli" protestò.

Takeshi guardò Hayato, gli avvolse il braccio attorno alle spalle e lo strattonò ripetutamente sorridendo.

"Gokudera dimostrerà a tutti quanti quanto è ridicolo che vogliano separarlo dal suo fidanzato!" esclamò.

"Mio padre ha molti nomi. Mezzaluna di sangue, Drago del Cielo della Cina, Signore delle droghe.

I Vongola hanno una squadra indipendente e tutta una serie di famiglie che li servono, però nella grande alleanza tre famiglie sottoposte hanno spiccato per importanza.

Al terzo posto i Giglio Nero, al secondo posto i Cavallone e al primo posto gli Scoglio.

Sotto le tre grandi famiglie dell'alleanza si trovano le famiglie decadute come la Bovino o gli Estraneo. Questo vale, ovviamente, per la Mafia italiana. Al momento la mafia più importante di tutti" spiegò Hayato.

"Il padre di colui che viene nominato Cavallo Pazzo ha reso grande la sua famiglia. In ogni caso, presto anche i Giglio Nero saranno decaduti. Ci sono nuove famiglie che cercano di emergere. Come la famiglia Gesso, ad esempio" spiegò Genkishi.

Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle poggiando il mento contro lo schienale della sedia, mugugnò e sospirò.

"Questa lotta per la supremazia è davvero terribile. Per non parlare di quanto devono essere spaventose le famiglie principali!".

Takeshi rise, piegò il capo all'indietro guardando Tsuna, si voltò verso Hayato e tornò a fissare lo schermo.

"A proposito di cose spaventose! Io lo so come possiamo convincere il padre di Hayato a lasciarlo qui!".

Gokudera schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato.

"Il destino del Decimo viene prima. Muoviti a dire cosa ha intenzione di proporgli o ti farò esplodere!" lo minacciò.

Tsuna emise un mugugno poco convinto, Takeshi rise e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

"Squalo dice che i Vongola sono così potenti e temuti perché benedetti dagli Dèi. Sembra che tutte le principali Famiglie mafiose abbiano ricevuto benedizioni o maledizioni. Basta guardare Byakuran!".

Tsuna annuì piano, sporgendosi leggermente in avanti.

"I-in effeti lui parla spesso di questo genere di cose" ammise.

Takeshi trinse le gambe incrociate a terra, guardò Genkishi.

"Se Tsuna diventasse il Boss degli Dei, la Mafia non potrebbe lamentarsi, visto che i due GDR sono collegati!".

"Esiste già un Dio degli dei. Se foste davvero interessati, dovrebbero comunque esserci degli scontri. Mi sembrava che Tsuna si fosse ritirato dalla candidatura proprio per evitarli" rispose Genkishi.

Gokudera conficcò le unghie nella carne.

"Sarebbe il ruolo più di spicco esistente al momento al mondo e potrebbe evitare altre maledizioni come quelle dell'arcobaleno. Inoltre avrebbe il diritto di salvare il mondo, ma... il Decimo vorrebbe qualcosa del genere?" domandò.

Takeshi poggiò le mani in terra, stese le gambe e mugugnò alzando il capo verso il soffitto.

"Beh, ma tanto dovremmo combattere comunque per proteggere i nostri amici. Se Tsuna facesse il Boss degli Dei, potrebbe decidere tutte le regole del gioco".

Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle mordendosi il labbro, guardò in terra chiudendo gli occhi.

< Sta andando avanti tutto troppo velocemente... se accetto è come vendermi completamente al mondo di Reborn, ma non posso neanche fingere di non esserci in mezzo, ormai...> pensò.

Guardò lo schermo, gli occhi castani scintillavano decisi.

"Genkishi, tu credi che potrebbe funzionare?" chiese.

Genkishi socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio a mandorla.

"Se è solo per la protezione, potrete contare su quella del Boss dei Vongola attualmente in carica". Appoggiò una mano sull'elsa delle spade.

"Non verrò meno alla promessa di consigliarti, ma questa deve essere una tua scelta. So che sei giovane, ma ti viene chiesto di scegliere cosa vuoi fare nella tua vita futura" rispose.

Tsuna si umettò le labbra guardando Hayato e Takeshi, chiuse gli occhi abbassando il capo.

"Anche se non si direbbe, so che Xanxus ci proteggerà, ma questo non vuol dire che non combatteremo con i Varia o gli altri, se servisse" borbottò.

Takeshi sorrise, lo guardò e socchiuse gli occhi castano scuro.

"Su, su. Non c'è bisogno di farlo per forza, è solo che a Gokudera non piacciono le bugie, e mi ha promesso che saremo stati amici se fossimo riusciti a esporre le cavolate che gli altri dicono di fronte a tutti quanti. Dimostrare che sei più di un Boss qualunque è il primo livello!".

Tsuna avvampò e guardò Genkishi.

"Io voglio farlo. Avere la possibilità di combattere e cambiare le cose ... di liberare la mafia e i miei amici da questo strano gioco ...".

Abbassò il capo verso Hayato.

"Però non posso farlo da solo". Concluse, con tono dolce.

"In ogni caso dovrete andare avanti nella mafia. Trovare una via che sia quella che desideri e che possa fare in modo che vengano esposte le bugie della mafia a tutti i suoi esponenti, è la cosa migliore" disse Genkishi.

"Decimo, d'accordo aiutare gli altri, ma io posso evitare una guerra. Posso tornare a casa e basta" disse Gokudera.

< E' disposto a vendersi per Tsunayoshi oltre ogni limite > pensò Genkishi.

Takeshi sporse le labbra mugugnando, si passò la mano tra i capelli e incrociò le braccia.

"Quindi prima di poter far diventare Tsuna Boss degli Dei dobbiamo diventare più forti nella GDR della Mafia?" chiese.

Tsuna si morse il labbro, guardò verso Hayato e si alzò. Si mise di fianco a lui, poggiò le mani su quelle del ragazzo e lo guardò.

"Non si tratta di aiutare gli altri. Voglio farlo per i miei amici, e per le persone a cui tengo. Se lasciassi fare proprio al mio ragazzo una cosa che non vuole fare solo per non combattere, non meriterei neanche di provare".

Takeshi si sporse, sorrise ampiamente chiudendo gli occhi.

"E poi visto che è sempre un ruolo nel GDR della Mafia, tuo padre non può opporsi, no?".

Gokudera sospirò.

"Vedremo".

 


	5. Cap.5 Il Boss e il suo Capitano

Cap.5 Il Boss e il suo Capitano  


_Guarda come ti lascerò con ogni pezzo di te._

  


  


  


Squalo si sedette davanti alla scrivania ricolma di carte. Sopra uno dei fascicoli giallini c'erano delle biglie con dentro delle raffigurazioni di universi.

"Vooooi! Per quanto quel tonno possa crescere, non diventerà mai uno squalo. Ha le pinne gialle e gli occhioni. Se non corriamo in loro aiuto, finirà in scatola" sbraitò.

Xanxus grugnì poggiandosi contro lo stipite della porta a braccia incrociate.

"Il marmocchio spadaccino dei Giglio nero è paranoico su cosa caz*o potrebbe succedere se ci allontaniamo".

Squalo prese un documento e iniziò a leggerlo.

"Io sono il cazz* di Capitano dei Varia. Potrei andare solo in missione. Il Boss serve qui" ringhiò.

Xanxus strinse le labbra, lo raggiunse e gli strappò di mano il documento.

"Se mentre lo dici ti metti a leggere questa merda perdi credibilità, feccia".

"VOOOOIH! Perché fino a ora mi sei sembrato di tutt'altro parere!" sbraitò Squalo, rialzandosi in piedi di scatto.

Xanxus distolse lo sguardo, si voltò allontanandosi con la carta stretta in pugno.

< Secondo il moccioso spadaccino dei Giglio Nero, Squalo vorrebbe farmi da braccio destro. Mi sembrava una cazzata, ma se avesse ragione? > si chiese.

Raggiunse una poltroncina, ci si sedette scomposto e accavallò le gambe.

"Ogni pezzo di te mi appartiene, ma non ricordavo ce ne fosse uno fottutamente accondiscendente" provocò.

Squalo digrignò i denti.

"Voi! Che minchi* devo fare se non mi dai mai missione? Non posso deciderle io, fottut* boss dei Vongola" si lagnò.

Xanxus diede fuoco al documento, osservando la carta sfrigolare nel suo palmo.

"Hai detto che non mi avresti lasciato, e poi ti sei rinchiuso in questa ca*zo di stanza" sibilò.

Si alzò e lo raggiunse, gli afferrò una ciocca di capelli e lo tirò verso di sé.

"Sono mesi che non ti tocco" disse, roco.

Squalo assottigliò gli occhi, le iridi color perla liquide.

"Sono mesi che stai su quel caz*o di trono. Non sei meno impegnato" sibilò, mostrando i denti.

Xanxus lo strinse contro di sé e lo spinse all'indietro, facendolo aderire alla scrivania con la schiena; alcuni documenti scivolarono in terra.

"Non faccio che guardare il modo in cui mi stai lasciando congelare lì sopra" sussurrò.

Gli tirò i capelli facendogli esporre il collo, vi avvicinò le labbra e soffiò aria calda.

"Quando c*zzo hai intenzione di fare il tuo dovere, Superbi Squalo?".

Squalo conficcò la spada collegata al moncherino nel legno e digrignò i denti.

"Fottit*" ringhiò.

Aprì le gambe e sporse di più il collo.

Xanxus ghignò, gli passò la mano sul sedere e gli leccò il collo spingendosi verso di lui con il bacino.

"Provocare le mie fiamme dell'ira, spingermi al limite, bagnare la tua spada con il sangue dei miei nemici ... questi sono i tuoi doveri, ed ogni pezzo di te deve dedicarsi ad essi".

Gli morse il labbro e lo guardò socchiudendo gli occhi rossi liquidi.

"O hai intenzione di lasciarmi, Squalo?" sibilò.

Lo fece aderire a sé, sorrise pericolosamente.

"Perché non te lo permetterò, feccia".

Squaglo gli accarezzò la schiena, gl'infilò la mano sotto i vestiti e gli graffiò leggermente la schiena, lasciando dei segni bianchi sulla pelle abbronzata.

"Devi decidere chi merd* vuoi fare fuori, vooooi" ruggì.

Xanxus gli slacciò i pantaloni e strofinò la mano sull'intimo dell'altro, gli strinse un fianco con forza e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Voglio poter affidare al mio Capitano quei cazzo di marmocchi e sapere che tornerà a far esplodere le mie fiamme" ringhiò.

Squalo affondò più a fondo le unghie nella sua pelle ed iniziò a muovere il bacino in avanti, permettendogli di accarezzare una porzione più grande.

"Voi! Ti giuro che tornerò" promise, roco.

Xanxus si slacciò i pantaloni, lo fece stendere con la schiena tra le carte sulla scrivania e gli si mise sopra, si portò le gambe di Squalo alla vita.

"Non te ne eri andato, feccia. Avevi solo dimenticato il tuo scopo" sibilò.

Lo baciò con forza, intrecciando la lingua con quella dell'altro.

Squalo ricambiò il bacio, sentendo la lingua dell'altro stringergli la sua, mischiando le loro salive.

Xanxus gli calò l'intimo, tolse anche il proprio e prese a strusciarsi su di lui. Gli morse il labbro, lo guardò e strinse le iridi cremisi.

"Hai sempre amato provocarmi. Smettere non è da feccia testarda quale sei" sibilò.

"Non ho mai lasciato ogni singolo pezzo di te e ho mantenuto la mia cazz* di promessa. Però se tu ti allontani, dimentichi chi sono, è un maledetto problema tuo" disse gelido Squalo.

Xanxus ghignò, gli strinse le gambe nivee e aderì a lui con il petto coperto dalla camicia, la coda di procione ondeggiò sulla sua spalla.

"So benissimo chi sei" sussurrò.

Gli carezzò il labbro.

"Mio Capitano, mia pioggia, mio unico compagno".

Lo baciò rudemente e si spinse verso il corpo dell'altro, tenendogli strette le gambe.

Squalo gli prese il membro tra le mani e glielo accarezzò, delicatamente. Ricambiò ai baci, con mugolii rochi, ansimando.

Xanxus gemette, gli tolse la mano e lo penetrò con un colpo secco dei fianchi. Ansimò, si chinò su di lui e prese a muoversi con foga.

"Non ho mai pensato di lasciarti" sussurrò, roco.


	6. Cap.6 Le riflessioni di Tsuyoshi

Cap.6 Le riflessioni di Tsuyoshi  


_Non sottovalutare le cose che farei._

  


  


  


“Così il tuo amico Squalo è diventato ufficialmente il Capitano della Squadra d'assassinio dei Vongola: i Varia. Complimenti" disse Tsuyoshi.

Il suo viso era in ombra, coperto dalla fascia candida che gli cingeva il capo.

La sua lama brillò nell'oscurità e tagliò a metà il pesce che aveva sul bancone di legno, le scaglie argentee si macchiarono di dense gocce di sangue. L'uomo alzò il capo e guardò il figlio, le sue iridi castane si tinsero di riflessi vermigli.

"Forse ci sono delle cose che dovrei farti sapere sui Varia. Se vuoi" disse e il suo tono divenne gelido.

Takeshi chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, allargando le braccia.

"Su, su, papà, mi farebbe piacere, ma non hai bisogno di essere così serio.  _It's okay_ " disse gentilmente.

Tsuyoshi mozzò il capo del pesce.

"Il cielo è l'astuzia della battaglia, i piani, l'intelligenza. È il capo che guida ogni missione. La terra è la forza del corpo, la capacità di misurarsi fisicamente con il campo di battaglia. Il Boss è il cielo anche dei Vongola stessi e il suo capitano dei Varia, è la sua Terra. Se anche il capitano avesse un cielo minore, avrebbe comunque caratteristiche della Terra" sussurrò roco.

Si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

"Da sempre il Boss usa le pistole, nonostante sappia usare i pugni. Mentre i capitani dei Varia sono spadaccini. I Varia erano sempre i rami cadetti dei nobili Vongola, ognuno di loro e il loro Capitano aveva un sangue di purezza Vongola secondo solo al suo Boss.

Una pioggia, per quanto di sangue, come fa a essere un Capitano?" domandò, corrugando la fronte.

Takeshi incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, osservando gli occhi morti del capo del pesce.

"Pensavo che il nome dei Varia fosse più lungo, comunque. Loro dicono di essere la Squadra assassina d'élite indipendente di Vongola Nono, anche se poi che erano di Vongola Nono hanno dovuto toglierlo".

Ridacchiò tra sé, sistemandosi seduto dal lato opposto rispetto a dove il padre stava lavorando.

"Squalo è più di una pioggia di sangue, solo che visto che Xanxus corrompe le sue fiamme, anche Squalo bara" affermò.

Dondolò le gambe sollevando il capo con le labbra sporte.

"Papà? Per caso essere solidi e ghiacciati è una caratteristica della terra? Perché sennò c'è comunque qualcosa che non va nei Varia!".

"Qualcosa non va in tutta la Mafia, oggi come oggi. Però, figliolo, non sottovalutare mai le cose che un Capitano dei Varia farebbe per il suo Boss" rispose Tsuyoshi, sfilando la spina dorsale del pesce.

Takeshi si poggiò con le spalle allo schienale della sedia, allungando le gambe di fronte a sé.

"Squalo farebbe di tutto per Xanxus, però non so se può essere una terra o qualcosa del genere" protestò.

Dondolò con la sedia guardando il padre.

"Beh! Fortuna che ora Xanxus è il Boss e Tsuna ha deciso di vincere il GDR; così possiamo stabilire noi le regole!".

 


	7. Cap.7 Cicatrici del cuore

Cap.7 Cicatrici del cuore

_Le cicatrici del tuo amore mi ricordano di noi._

  


Gokudera guardava fuori dalla finestra, una mano appoggiata sul vetro. Un campo di cespugli rossi e arancioni era illuminato dalla luce grigia della luna.

< Dino ha voluto che venissimo a trovarlo nella sua casa qui in Giappone. Spero non sia una trappola > pensò.

"Non saresti dovuta venire" disse gelido.

"Certo che dovevo venire!" gridò Haru. Strinse i pugni, rabbrividendo.

"Tsuna-sama voleva che venissimo tutti. Ci tiene" disse e la voce le tremò.

Gokudera assottigliò gli occhi.

"Tu e Kyoko-chan vedete di mettervi al sicuro dietro mia sorella" rispose.

Haru chinò il capo e rabbrividì.

"Voi maschi siete odiosi! Non capisco perché Bianchi-san e Crome-chan possono combattere ed io no" sibilò. Gokudera inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Perché lo sanno fare" disse, portandosi una sigaretta alle labbra.

"Avevi giurato che saresti sopravvissuto per ridere al fianco di Tsuna-sama ed invece... sei diventato odioso! Non cercherò più gli alieni con te!" sbraitò. Si voltò e si allontanò di un paio di passi.

"Almeno io non piango di nascosto per le parole del Decimo" disse Gokudera. Haru corse fuori e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, sbattendola.

"Non sembri molto bravo con le ragazze".

Dino avanzò con un sorriso amichevole, le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni del completo elegante nero.

"Ho parlato con Tsuna e Yamamoto, sono entrambi molto preoccupati per te".

Si fermò di fianco a lui e chinò il capo facendo oscillare la chioma biondo oro.

"Ricordo chiaramente che eri disposto a sostenere Tsuna in ogni sua scelta, quindi suppongo che siano vecchie cicatrici a farti allontanare dai tuoi amici".

Gokudera infilò i pollici nella cintura e si voltò, guardando Dino in viso.

"Io sono qui per il Decimo. Degli altri non mi interessa. Tengo dei rapporti solo con coloro che sono utili alla famiglia" ribatté.

Corrugò la fronte.

"La scelta del Decimo mi pare meravigliosa. E appena saprò come devo chiamarlo, vedrò di cambiare il soprannome" ammise, addolcendo il tono.

Dino ridacchiò, si affacciò a guardare fuori dalla finestra con gli occhi leggermente liquidi.

"Se fosse così, sapresti quanto per Tsuna è importante siate amici. Ma lasciamo perdere. Anche Squalo, alla tua età, fingeva disinteresse verso tutti".

Sorrise malinconico.

"Se però facevi del male ad uno dei suoi, imprecando e minacciando suddetto di ucciderlo con le proprie mani, ti difendeva sempre. Tu fai così con Yamamoto. E non mi dimentico che eri preoccupato perfino del parere di Kyoya, che perfino io avrei potuto indovinare".

Le gote di Hayato divennero rosate.

"Preferisco le bombe alla spada" borbottò Gokudera.

Dino rise, alzando il capo a guardare il cielo notturno puntellato da nuvole.

"Questi sono gli ultimi giorni d'inverno. Alcune volte puoi vedere il cielo ribellarsi furioso all'idea di sciogliersi, e tingersi di rosso".

Abbassò il capo sorridendogli amichevole.

"Tu fai lo stesso. Le cicatrici nel tuo cuore ti fanno allontanare da chi ami. Forse sono i ricordi di quando eri insieme a chi tenevi. Ma Tsuna e gli altri non sono così. Non ti permetteranno di allontanarli, anche piangendo o rimanendo feriti".

"A proposito di persone ferite..." disse Gokudera. Sfiorò una delle sue bombe e si mise davanti a Dino. Lo raggiunse con un pugno all'addome.

"Questo è per Yamamoto!".

Dino si piegò in avanti sgranando gli occhi, boccheggiò e barcollò all'indietro. Cadde in terra facendo aprire la giacca nera del completo, mugugnò dolorante e si massaggiò il capo ridacchiando.

"Proprio quello che intendevo".

Gokudera digrignò i denti.

"Se ami Squalo, conquistalo, invece di sputare veleno su Xanxus, la prossima volta".

Dino si passò ripetutamente la manica sul labbro, si mise in piedi e sorrise.

"Le cicatrici del tuo amore mi ricordano di noi. Voglio solo evitare che voi ragazzi facciate gli errori che abbiamo fatto noi. Ho sbagliato con Yamamoto, ma ero sincero quando ho detto a Tsuna che scegliere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, è meglio che rimanere indeciso. E sono sincero quando dico a te di lasciare che il loro affetto ti scaldi".

"Volevo solo evitare che Haru continuasse a farsi illusioni. Il Decimo non la ama, lei non può continuare a soffrire in silenzio per lui. Se la allontano, starà meglio" ammise Gokudera.

Dino si umettò le labbra ed infilò le mani in tasca.

"Squalo non amerà mai nessuno tranne Xanxus, e Xanxus amerà sempre e solo la sua pioggia di sangue. Nelle loro vite c'è spazio per loro stessi, i loro peccati ed i loro ragazzi; ma non per un altro amore" confessò a propria volta.

Sorrise appena, gli occhi oro liquidi.

"Questo non cambia ciò che dobbiamo fare. Nonostante le cicatrici del nostro amore, 

 


	8. Cap.8 Preparandosi all'arrivo di Danilo

Cap.8 Preparandosi all'arrivo di Danilo  
  


_Mi continuano a far pensare che avevamo quasi tutto._

  


Squalo spalancò la porta con un calcio e fu circondato dagli uomini di Dino. Superbi allungò il braccio con la lama davanti a sé e ghignò.

"Feccia, cosa pensate di fare contro il Capitano del Decimo Boss dei Vongola?!" sbraitò.

< E se Giotto non si sbriga a riconoscere il 'mio' Boss, farò a fette anche lui. Non me ne fott* niente se è il Primo Boss dei Vongola! > pensò.

"Ragazzi!" urlò Dino.

Gli uomini di Cavallone si divisero in due lasciando passare il loro Boss. Dino avanzò con un sorriso, passandosi la mano tra i capelli biondo dorato.

"Pensavo non saresti mai venuto, Capitano dei Varia di Vongola Decimo" disse, amichevole.

"Umphf" sibilò Squalo, stringendo i denti. Piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare una cascata di capelli argenti. Puntò la lama verso Cavallone.

"VOIH! Vedi di darmi il giusto benvenuto!" sbraitò.

Dino ridacchiò nervosamente, alzò le mani ed una gocciolina di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia.

"Su, su, Squalo" protestò.

"Squalo!".

Takeshi si affacciò dal bordo delle scale, sorrise ampiamente e saltò sul corrimano. Balzò in terra atterrando di fianco a Dino, incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

"Yo!" salutò.

Squalo digrignò i denti.

"Voooi! Yamamoto Takeshi, tra un attimo!" sbraitò.

Takeshi lo guardò battendo le palpebre.

Dino sospirò sconsolato passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

"Che senso ha darti un regalo da portare a Xanxus? Otterrai solo di farglielo bruciare!" protestò.

Squalo indicò la stanza accanto a Takeshi con la testa. Guardò Yamamoto allontanarsi e si voltò verso Dino.

"Omaggia il Boss dei Vongola, feccia" sibilò.

Dino lanciò un'occhiata verso Takeshi osservandolo girare l'angolo, sospirò sonoramente e guardò di nuovo Squalo.

"Va bene, va bene. Ma se poi ti usa per il tiro al bersaglio, ricordati che me l'hai chiesto tu".

Si mise su un ginocchio, prese la mano sana di Squalo e poggiò le labbra sul palmo guantato. Romario li raggiunse tenendo in mano un grosso pacco incartato con un nastro rosso.

"Avevamo già pronto un dono per il Boss dei Vongola, ma non eravamo certi avrebbe gradito riceverlo" disse, formale.

Squalo sorrise e annuì.

"Voi! Decisamente meglio" disse.

Dino sospirò scuotendo il capo, fece cenno a Squalo verso l'interno della casa.

"Ho invitato Yamamoto, Gokudera e Tsuna qui da me, ed hanno portato con loro alcuni amici. Credo che dei guardiani manchino solo Rokudo Mukuro e Kyoya, ma Tsuna sembrava convinto che, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, si sarebbero fatti vivi" spiegò.

Squalo piegò di lato il capo e ghignò, le sue iridi color perla brillavano.

"Ho notato che ci sono anche dei mocciosi in più, figuriamoci se quelli non si faranno vivi" disse.

Appoggiò la mano sana su un fianco.

"Scoglio è quasi arrivato". Fece sapere.

Dino strinse le labbra ed entrò nella stanza di fianco, fece scorrere lo sguardo intorno a sé.

< Squalo aveva mandato Takeshi qui. Dove si sarà cacciato? > si chiese.

Sospirò sconsolato indicando a Squalo il divano.

"Lo stiamo aspettando. I ragazzi hanno intenzione di contrattare con lui. Non vogliono cedere Hayato".

Squalo afferrò Dino per il bavero e lo sollevò sulle punte dei piedi, i suoi uomini lo puntarono nuovamente con le armi.

"Cavallone. Luoghi come la casa di Scoglio, sono trappole che vogliono solo farti pensare di avere praticamente tutto, o quasi. Invece sono prigioni.

E tu aiuterai questi bambini a non far imprigionare uno di loro!" gridò.

Dino fece cenno ai propri uomini con la mano, questi si guardarono tra loro e abbassarono le armi. Dino guardò Squalo, sorrise.

"Casa Scoglio, casa Vongola, la Mafia tutta. È il nostro mondo a volerti far pensare di avere tutto o quasi. Sono solo lieto se i ragazzi ne escono".

Squalo lo lasciò andare.

"Allora adesso sarò IO a occuparmi di prepararci a questo incontro in maniera funzionale" sibilò.

 


	9. Cap.9 La sfida di Hayato

Cap.9 La sfida di Hayato

_Le cicatrici del tuo amore mi lasciano senza fiato._

  


Squalo strinse le labbra fino a far sbiancare le labbra.

< È una fortuna che in questo ristorante io abbia lavorato sotto copertura per anni > pensò. Osservò i guardiani di Scoglio oltrepassare la grande porta di legno intarsiato dipinto d'oro.

Superbi si staccò dalla parete, accanto a lui c'era una palma nana in un vaso.

La sala era illuminata dalle luci dei grandi lampadari di cristallo, che creavano arcobaleni sulle pareti color panna.

C'erano dei lampadari più piccoli, le cui lampadine erano finte candele, sulle pareti agli angoli della sala.

Scoglio entrò a sua volta nella stanza, il pavimento era ricoperto da parquet rosso sangue, coperto in alcuni punti da grandi tappeti persiani.

I ragazzini erano accomodati insieme alla famiglia Cavallone in una grande tavolata, solo sul lato dirimpetto al muro e ai lati, mentre le sedie dirimpetto erano libere.

Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle tremando leggermente, si guardò intorno e incontrò lo sguardo di Dino. Dino gli sorrise rassicurante, si alzò in piedi guardando verso Scoglio. Danilo lo guardò dall'alto in basso, sorrise sardonico.

"Pensavo di essere diretto ad un incontro tra Famiglie, non di entrare in una scuola media".

Squalo lo raggiunse e si chinò in avanti leggermente con la schiena.

"È un incontro tra famiglie. Non eri più grande quando sei diventato Boss" disse atono.

Strinse il pugno e si appoggiò il braccio al petto slanciato.

"Accomodati".

Danilo raggiunse la sedia di fronte a Dino, entrambi i Boss si sedettero. Gli uomini di Danilo si posizionarono seduti intorno al loro Boss, guardandosi intorno. Tsuna deglutì incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< Quei tizi sembrano voler uccidere perfino i mobili del ristorante! > pensò.

Danilo fece scorrere lo sguardo sui ragazzi, aggrottò la fronte vedendo Takeshi e si soffermò su Hayato. Schioccò secco la lingua e guardò Dino.

"Non c'è nessuna contrattazione qui, Cavallone. Mio figlio tornerà a casa con me. Vorrei evitare una guerra tra due Famiglie importanti come le nostre in questo momento delicato, ma non c'è possibilità che il futuro Boss degli Scoglio resti in questa cittadina sperduta a perdere il suo tempo".

Squalo raggiunse un'altra tavolata e prese un coltello d'argento.

"Perdere tempo?" domandò.

Ryohei strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nella carne. Kyoyo gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio, facendo rilassare i muscoli del fratello maggiore.

Lambo sbadigliò e I-pin lo colpì un paio di volte con un tovagliolo.

Haru rabbrividì e si voltò verso la finestra, scorgendo un'ombra sul davanzale.

Chrome giocherellò con l'orecchino incassando il capo tra le spalle sottili, mentre Takeshi fissava Danilo con le braccia dietro la testa e le labbra sporte. Gli uomini del Boss degli Scoglio stringevano le pistole guardando Superbi. Danilo si toccò l'ampio cappello ghignando.

"Non tratterò con un Capitano dei Varia, dannato ed illegittimo, che ha il solo scopo di rendere doppiamente dannato un Boss che regna senza approvazione di Primo Vongola".

Dino sgranò gli occhi tendendosi, sfiorò la frusta al proprio fianco.

< Sono cicatrici troppo fresche perché Squalo possa tollerare un simile affronto > pensò.

Il Vice di Danilo guardò Squalo.

"Perciò è vero che la pioggia del requiem è diventato il Capitano dei Varia di Xanxus" sussurrò.

Si aprì il lucernario sul soffitto e ne scese Reborn con una corda.

"Quello che Danilo vuole dire è: un annato che si vota a un altro dannato si danna doppiamente" s'intromise.

Squalo fu avvolto da una leggerissima fiamma vermiglia.

"Tuo figlio servirà un dio, boss degli Scoglio. Pensavo fosse una cosa che persino tu potessi capire" disse gelido.

Danilo schioccò secco la lingua guardando Reborn.

"Quello che voglio dire è che solo un Vongola può essere Capitano dei Varia, e solo chi riesce a mettere l'anello dei Vongola al dito può regnare sul pianeta. Non farò decidere da dannati e impostori cosa farà mio figlio".

Dino deglutì spaventato guardando i ragazzi, giocherellò con il manico della frusta strusciandoci il pollice.

< I ragazzi sembrano quasi senza fiato. Se Danilo continua a premere così contro Xanxus, si scatenerà una guerra causata dall'amore di Squalo per lui, e sarà la fine >.

"Non costringermi a sfidarti in una battle choice, Scoglio" disse gelido Squalo.

< Perché in quel caso le cicatrici del mio amore ti lascerebbero privo del fiato vitale > pensò.

Gokudera chinò la testa, il suo viso era in ombra sotto i capelli.

Reborn saltò giù dalla corda atterrando in piedi sul tavolo, guardò i ragazzi e sogghignò.

"Basta giocare ragazzi. Affrontate le cose al modo della Mafia, o lasciate che Danilo riprenda il suo erede".

Tsuna lo guardò dilatando gli occhi, strinse con forza i pugni.

< L'affetto per quell'uomo ha lasciato già troppe cicatrici in Gokudera-kun, non posso permettere lo riportino via > si disse.

Danilo lanciò un'occhiata a Squalo, guardò Reborn e sollevò il capo verso Hayato.

"Hai una Famiglia a casa di cui occuparti, Hayato. I Vongola avranno scordato le loro tradizioni, ma noi Scoglio non lo faremo. La farfallina che ti è accanto finirà divorata dalle dannazioni del nostro mondo, fragile com'è, e non permetterò che tu faccia la stessa fine".

Gokudera spostò all'indietro la sedia e si alzò in piedi.

"Allora sarò io a sfidarti" disse, con tono serio. Alzò il capo e assottigliò gli occhi.

"Dovrai aspettare una settimana, però. In modo che prima le precedenti battle choice possano essere annullate tutte da Xanxus per diverse irregolarità".

Danilo lo guardò fisso, Dino si voltò a guardare Hayato con gli occhi sgranati e Tsuna sobbalzò.

< Non voleva rischiare guerre e ora sfida suo padre? >.

Danilo sogghignò, scrollò le spalle e si sistemò il cappello con un gesto secco.

"Non posso rifiutare una battle choise che mi viene lanciata di fronte ad un altro Boss. Se è una settimana che ti serve, una settimana avrai. Se perdi, tornerai a casa con me".

 


	10. Cap.10 I ricordi segreti di Gokudera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkUgnwpt3G0

Cap.10 I ricordi segreti di Gokudera  
  


_  
Non posso evitare di sentire _

_ che avremmo potuto avere tutto. _

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


Gokudera chiuse a chiave la porta e rabbrividì. Indietreggiò ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. < Cavallo Pazzo è stato gentile ad ospitarci per evitare che mio padre mi rapisca durante questa settimana > pensò. Si morse l'interno della guancia e raggiunse il letto. Vi si sedette e passò la mano sopra la coperta, lisciando le pieghe.

Giocherellò con l'anello a forma di gatto che portava al dito e socchiuse gli occhi.

__  
  
  


_ "Sei sicuro del posto in cui stiamo andando? Non vorrei che stessimo mettendo tutti nei guai" mormorò roco. _

_ "Su, su. Squalo mi ha detto che dovevamo andare da questo Talbot. Cioè, non me l'ha propriamente detto, ma mi ha fatto capire che le box arma evocate in quel modo fossero un bel problema" spiegò Yamamoto. _

_ Gokudera mise le mani sulla cintura e sospirò. _

_ "Il Nono ce li ha dati per consentirci un futuro sicuro" sussurrò roco. _

_ "Yò, io preferisco un futuro che non sia predestinato. Scegliamocelo da soli... insieme!" trillò. Gokudera arrossì e deglutì. _

_ "Controlla che gli altri guardiani non si siano persi, piuttosto, Maniaco del Baseball. Io corro avanti, il Decimo ci ha superati per seguire la stupida mucca. E vedi di raggiungerci" ordinò. _

__  
  
  


Gokudera si stese sul letto a faccia in su e guardò il soffitto.

"Destino" sussurrò roco, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Il mio destino è... dovevo diventare Boss dei Vongola, ma ho fallito. Dovevo diventare Boss degli Scogli, ma odio quel luogo. Per il Nono, sarebbe stato servire il Decimo Boss dei Vongola >.

Strinse le labbra e allungò la mano verso il soffitto.

"Io voglio che il mio destino sia il sorriso del Decimo. Il suo amore ha lo stesso profumo di un campo di fiori" sussurrò.

Abbassò la mano e chiuse gli occhi.

"Quell'odore io l'ho già sentito" sussurrò.

  
  
  


_ "Qui è grande!" gridò Gokudera. Saltellò sul posto e si guardò intorno, gli occhi sgranati e le iridi grigie brillanti. _

_ "Non dovevi scappare così. Siamo in Giappone, non in Italia. Non è il paese di tuo padre, dove se scappi ti ritrovano" borbottò Shamal. _

_ Gokudera ridacchiò e saltellò sul posto, sgambettò, la pelle candida delle sue gambe era arrossata dai bordi stretti dei pantaloncini che indossava. _

_ "La riunione era noiosa. E qui non ci sono mai stato!" strillò. Il dottore roteò gli occhi. _

_ Gokudera gli lasciò andare la mano e corse via. _

_ "Aspetta, vieni qui!" gridò Shamal. _

_ Gokudera si mise a correre più velocemente e svoltò in un vicolo, saltò su una ringhiera e si mise a correre su quella. Scoppiò a ridere e la percorse tutta, riuscendo a rimanere ritto. _

_ Saltò giù dalla ringhiera e vide un bambino seduto sull'ultimo gradino. _

_ Singhiozzava e aveva le ginocchia sbucciate ricoperte di sangue. Le lacrime gli rigavano il volto paffutello e i capelli castani erano scompigliati, le ciocche larghe un paio di dita. _

_ Gokudera gli prese le mani nelle proprie e lo issò, rimettendolo in piedi. _

_ La sua figura si rifletté nelle grandi iridi dell'altro piccolo coetaneo. _

_ Il bambino balbettò un paio di parole in giapponese. Gokudera batté un paio di volte le palpebre. _

_ < Cos... > si domandò. _

_ Il piccolo si piegò e raccolse un fiore da terra. Chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise. Una farfallina dalle ali nere si posò sul fiore. _

_ Hayato lo prese per il gambo e la farfalla volò via. Gokudera alzò il capo e seguì il volo della farfalla. _

_ < Mi ricorda la Signora e come lei non tornerà più > pensò. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso. _

_ Il giapponesino si sporse e gli baciò la guancia umida. Le gote pallide di Hayato divennero rosee. _

_ "Ojisama" gli sembrò che dicesse il più piccolo. Chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise. Hayato avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare. _

_ "Eccoti qui!" sbraitò Shamal. Raggiunse i due bambini e prese da sotto le ascelle Gokudera, prendendolo in braccio. Hayato scalciò, dimenandosi. Una donna dai lunghi capelli castani li raggiunse e prese in braccio il piccolo castano. _

_ Quest'ultimo allungò le mani verso Gokudera. I due adulti presero strade opposte, continuando a tenerli in braccio.' _

_ Gokudera singhiozzò e le lacrime gli rigarono il viso. Si nascose gli occhi con il braccio, singhiozzando più forte. _

_"Avremmo potuto avere tutto, mia adorata farfallina, lo sento. Se solo non avessi fallito quel giorno quello scontro, ti avrei portato con me" gemette._  
  
  


"Cosa fai?" domandò Reborn. Gokudera incise una sigaretta con i denti.

  
  
  


_ "Studio la preda. _

_ Non mi piace lasciare niente al caso" spiegò con voce gelida. _

_ Reborn si accarezzò la pistola. _

_ "Sei sicuro che vuoi ucciderlo?" domandò. _

_ < Idiota. Io sono uno Scoglio, io la preda la catturo e la porto a casa > pensò. _

_ "Certo. Voglio diventare Boss dei Vongola e lui si trova sul mio cammino" spiegò. Si tolse un candelotto di dinamite dalla manica della maglietta e lo lanciò in aria. Lo riprese al volo, lo accese e lo lanciò. _

_ Reborn sparò alla miccia del candelotto, spegnendolo. _

_ "Non ti sarà così facile. Ti condurrò da lui quando sarà il momento" disse. Accarezzò la testa di Leon e, nell'ombra sotto il suo capello a falde larghe, il suo ghignò brillò. _

_ Gokudera osservò le foto. In una Tsuna stava salutando Yamamoto. Le sue gote erano vermiglie. L'altro ragazzo gli dava le spalle, abbracciato a due giovani della classe. _

_ In un'altra Tsuna era caduto a faccia per terra, i pantaloni gli erano scesi, lasciando scoperti i suoi boxer azzurri. _

_ Gokudera sorrise e accarezzò una terza foto in cui stava cadendo da un albero con un gattino in braccio. _

_ "Posso prendermi tutto il tempo del mondo. Non c'è verso che io possa perdere questo scontro contro Sawada Tsunayoshi. È la mia preda da troppi anni" disse con voce roca. _

  
  
  


Gokudera si nascose il viso con entrambe le braccia, singhiozzando più forte, scosso da tremiti maggiori.


	11. Cap.11 Xanxus decide di partire

Cap.11 Xanxus decide di partire

_ Arriverai a desiderare di non avermi mai incontrato. _

  
  
  


"Questa musica che continuano a mandare in radio non la sopporto proprio. La trovo priva di qualsivoglia arte" si lamentò Lussuria.

Sporse il labbro inferiore e incrociò le braccia al petto.

Si avvicinò alla radio, appoggiata su un mobiletto sotto una finestra e la chiuse.

Sospirò e scosse il capo.

"Io mi annoio in questa casa" si lagnò.

Si girò e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare una ciocca verde.

"Mi manca allenare quel bel ragazzo di Sasagawa" si lamentò.

Xanxus gli lanciò un'occhiata, guardò la radio e grugnì accartocciando un foglio nella mano.

"Dovevi andare con quella feccia di Squalo" sibilò.

Si toccò le piume verdi tra le ciocche, ne carezzò una stringendo le labbra.

< Se quel bastardo di Scoglio osa dire mezza parola contro il 'mio' Capitano, gli farò desiderare di non averlo mai incontrato > pensò.

Lussuria gemette e si appoggiò la mano sul petto.

"Non sono stato avvisato in tempo" si lamentò con voce femminea.

Alzò il capo e osservò il soffitto sopra di sé, sospirando.

< Altrimenti ci sarei andato sicuramente > pensò.  
  
  


_ "Che cosa stai facendo?" domandò Lussuria. Ryohei saltellò sul posto, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il corpo. _

_ "Cerco di moltiplicarmi, come fai tu" spiegò. _

_ Lussuria scoppiò a ridere e scosse il capo. _

_ "Ragazzetto, per questa non ci sono trucchi. Non puoi semplicemente aumentare la velocità. Devi proprio MOL-TI-PLI-CAR-TI" disse, sillabando l'ultima parte. _

_ "Io volevo veramente rompere quelle luci con la forza del mio pugno e non con il sale, ma Colonnello...". Iniziò a giustificarsi Sasagawa. _

_ "Sei proprio come me, ti fai dire cosa fare" borbottò Lussuria, premendosi gli occhiali da sole contro il viso. "O almeno, questo prima di accettare il mio peccato e diventare un libero eccentrico". _

_ Ryohei strinse i pugni e scosse il capo. _

_ "Anche io voglio essere libero! Ed ESTREMO!" sbraitò. Alzando un pugno verso il cielo. "I sentimenti prendono il sopravvento in me. Piango mentre sono felice e rido mentre sono disperato, vivo all'estremo, ma...". _

_ Abbassò lo sguardo. _

_ "Allo stesso tempo non voglio deludere mia sorella o Colonnello" ammise. _

_ "Allora sei solo estremamente spezzato dentro di te. Ti conviene trovare una via di mezzo o diventerai come me" disse Lussuria con voce stridula. _

__Un rivolo di sudore solcò il viso di Ryohei.  
  
  


"Quei ragazzini avranno sicuramente bisogno di aiuto" disse a voce bassa Lussuria.

Il trillo del telefono risuonò nella stanza. Xanxus guardò il telefono, sogghignò avvicinandosi all'oggetto.

"Alle volte vorrei non aver mai conosciuto te e la tua capacità di avere sempre ragione" borbottò.

Afferrò il telefono, lo guardò e strinse gli occhi rossi. Premette il tasto di risposta e lo portò all'orecchio.

< E anche Scoglio arriverà a desiderare di non avermi mai incontrato, se ha fatto qualcosa a Squalo e i marmocchi > pensò.

"Vooooi! Boss, abbiamo un cazz* di problema" gridò Superbi dall'altra parte del telefono.

Xanxus ghignò, guardò verso Lussuria e assottigliò le iridi rosse.

"Allora chi ce l'ha causato farà meglio a pentirsi" sibilò.

"VOI! Scoglio sfiderà Hurricane Bomb in una battle choice. Appena hai annullato le battle choice precedenti dei marmocchi, mandami soccorso. Ci serve un dannato adulto" sibilò Squalo.

Xanxus dilatò lentamente gli occhi, fissò Lussuria e grugnì sonoramente chiudendo gli occhi.

"Arriviamo".

"Avverto gli altri Varia!" gridò Lussuria.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII!" sbraitò Squalo.


	12. Cap.12 Venice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono liberamente ispirata a questa Dou solo per l'idea di una festa in maschera a Venezia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcf2zMMEuhM.  
> Volevo finire per ieri che era Martedì di Carnevale, ma per sistemarla ho dovuto posticipare la pubblicazione.

Cap.12 Venice  
  


_ Le lacrime stanno per scendere, scivolando in profondità. _ _ _

  
  


Belphegor guardò Xanxus seduto nel sedile accanto al suo, giocherellando con la propria cintura.

< Speriamo che Levi sappia davvero guidarlo questa aereo > pensò.

Xanxus scivolò lentamente in avanti sul sedile, distolse lo sguardo dal finestrino dell'aereo e vide Bel guardarlo. Inarcò un sopracciglio e poggiò la guancia sulla mano.

"Che c'è, moccioso?".

"Calcolavo quante possibilità abbiamo di morire, shishishi" rispose Belphegor.

Xanxus grugnì sonoramente scuotendo il capo.

"Prenditela con Squalo e Scoglio. Quella feccia non sa gestire una normale contrattazione".

Fran sbadigliò rumorosamente dal sedile alle spalle di Xanxus.

Xanxus sbuffò poggiando il gomito sul davanzale del finestrino, mise la guancia sul pugno chiuso e guardò fuori.

< Quasi due anni dalla battaglia per gli anelli. Due anni da quando quella feccia mi ha fatto uscire dal ghiaccio. Ci penserà ancora? > si chiese.

Sollevò lo sguardo osservando alcune nuvole bianche sullo sfondo azzurro.

< Il titolo di Boss dei Vongola ci ha allontanati per mesi. Forse è per questo che mi sto precipitando in Giappone come un fottuto marito geloso >.

Lussuria, seduto nel sedile davanti a Xanxus sfogliò un giornale di moda.

Xanxus voltò lo sguardo osservando un lungo vestito da donna, sogghignò divertito e tornò a guardare il cielo.

< È la seconda volta. La seconda volta che di punto in bianco, quando sembra che tra noi non possa funzionare, prendo e lo vado a rapire e ricordargli che è mio >.

__

_ Xanxus mostrò il suo invito falsificato al maggiordomo che socchiuse gli occhi. _

_ "Mi dispiace, le serve un'accompagnatrice" spiegò. _

_ Dall'interno della sala proveniva una musica. Una coppia gli passò a fianco, facendo vedere i propri inviti candidi, decorati in oro, a un altro maggiordomo. _

_ "Potete passare" disse quest'ultimo. _

_ La dama indossava un lungo vestito nero e sul viso una maschera aderente dorata. _

_ L'uomo che l'accompagnava indossava uno smoking blu scuro, il viso coperto da una maschera di ceramica bianca. _

_ Una donna dai lunghi capelli viola si affiancò a Xanxus, indossava un vestito blu scuro. _

_ "Scusate, ecco il mio invito, mi sono attardata" sussurrò. _

_ Xanxus strinse le labbra. _

_ < Mammon rischia di farsi scoprire se usa un quantitativo tale di fiamme della nebbia > pensò. _

_ "Anzi, resterei un altro po' qui in giardino, caro. Non capiterà molto presto di tornare qui a Venezia" disse la donna. Si mosse un ventaglio davanti al viso. _

_ Xanxus le prese la mano e la baciò socchiudendo gli occhi. _

_ "Ti aspetto dentro" disse. _

_ Si rizzò, guardò il maggiordomo alla porta. _

_ "Se non vi sono altri problemi". Aggiunse, gelido. _

_ Il maggiordomo gli porse il biglietto e si spostò. _

_ "No, signore, passate pure" rispose. _

_ Xanxus lo afferrò con un gesto secco ed entrò nella sala, strinse le labbra con forza facendo scorrere lo sguardo attorno a sé. _

_ A suonare erano un gruppo di musicisti con flauti, un pianoforte e dei violini sistemati su un palchetto, sotto una delle vetrate. _

_ Davanti a Xanxus sfilavano una serie di coppie, intente a volteggiare, danzando a tempo di musica. _

_ Xanxus raggiunse il lato della sala e prese a camminare in cerchio attorno alle coppie che ballavano, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sui volti mascherati e i vestiti sfavillanti che volteggiavano a ritmo di musica. Si sfiorò la giacca, passando lentamente di fronte a delle scale con ampi passi laterali. _

_ Una donna avvolta da pesanti drappi, con delle pietre preziose a decorarle il turbante, e il viso coperto da una maschera bianca decorata, scese le scale. Xanxus si spostò di lato, facendo ondeggiare il mantello in cui era avvolto. Si volse e vide, dalla finestra, l'acqua della laguna. Un'altra gondola arrivò al porticciolo davanti il grande palazzo, facendo scendere un uomo con il viso coperto da una maschera bianca con il becco. La dama al suo fianco aveva un cappello da moschettiere e una lunga toga nera. _

_ Xanxus ricominciò a salire le scale, la sua maschera, che copriva solo gli occhi, era decorata da delle piume colorate di pappagallo. I suoi passi risuonavano nell'androne di marmo e passò sotto una grande vetrata che decorava la porta aperta che conduceva al piano superiore. _

_ Superò un secondo salone, passando tra una serie di uomini mascherati. Alcuni indossavano dei vestiti da clown, altri degli abiti nobiliari e principeschi. _

_ A ogni falcata di Xanxus, i suoi capelli mori ondeggiavano. Dai soffitti a volta sopra di lui ondeggiavano degli ampi candelabri. _

_ "Dite cicatrici?" riconobbe una voce stridula, leggermente femminea. Si diresse nella direzione da cui proveniva. _

_ "Esatto. Quegli assassini mi hanno segnato per sempre" sentì una voce maschile rispondere. Xanxus digrignò i denti. _

_ Una donna, avvolta da pesanti veli grigio scuro, danzava insieme a un uomo. I lunghi capelli grigi, legati in una treccia decorata da perle, le ricadeva su una spalla, scivolando fuori il cappuccio. Il suo viso era coperto per metà, lasciando scoperto l'incarnato pallido e le labbra rosso sangue. _

_ Era giovane e i suoi piedi delicati erano nudi. _

_ "Ed ora stanno ancora cercandomi per uccidermi" disse l'uomo che danzava con lei, tenendole la mano lattea nella propria due volte più grande. _

_ Xanxus si avvicinò alla dama dai capelli argentei, sorrise gelidamente guardando dritto negli occhi l'uomo, le proprie iridi rosso sangue brillavano di riflessi scuri. _

_ "La sua dama scalza può concedermi un ballo?" domandò, con tono freddo. _

_ L'uomo indietreggiò di un passo e appoggiò la mano sulla spalla, corrugando la fronte. _

_ "Non avete la vostra di dama?" domandò. L'elsa della sua spada aveva la forma di una rosa ed era sporca di sangue. La giovane si affiancò a Xanxus, le labbra tremanti. Gli prese una delle mani coperte dal guanto nelle proprie, i suoi orecchini di perle dorate brillarono. _

_ "Voooi, cosa fate qui?" domandò con voce esile. _

_ Xanxus strinse la mano, si allontanò di qualche passo dall'uomo e prese a farla volteggiare a ritmo di musica con movimenti fluidi, abbassò il capo socchiudendo le iridi rosse. _

_ "Vengo a prendermi ciò che mi appartiene" disse. _

_ La ragazza si fece stringere il fianco con l'altra mano di Xanxus e gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio. _

_ "Il Nono..." bisbigliò con voce inudibile. _

_ Xanxus la spinse contro il proprio corpo facendola aderire completamente a sé, le portò le labbra alla guancia. _

_ "Non m'importa del Nono. Sono qui per te" sussurrò, caldo. _

_ La giovane donna chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, concentrandosi sulla musica, volteggiando con Xanxus. Pian piano le sue labbra si piegarono in un ghigno sempre più largo e crudele. _

_ "Se non lascia immediatamente la mia dama..." sibilò l'altro uomo, sfoderando la spada. _

_ "Questa lama apparteneva all'imperatore della spada, non le conviene sfidarla" sibilò. _

_ Xanxus sollevò lentamente lo sguardo, le due labbra si piegarono in un ghigno sinistro. _

_ "Fantastico" disse. _

_ Fece il baciamano alla dama, la scostò gentilmente da sé e fece un passo avanti verso l'uomo infilando la mano sotto la giacca. _

_ "Avevo giusto dimenticato di portare un regalo". _

_ L'uomo fece per colpirlo, Xanxus strozzò una risata e gli afferrò il polso torcendoglielo dietro la schiena. _

_ "La spada è dell'Imperatore della spada. Chi la maneggia, invece, è un cadavere" disse. _

_ Gli strappò la spada di mano, la lanciò senza guardare verso la dama e tirò fuori dalla giacca due pistole. Ghignò ampiamente socchiudendo gli occhi cremisi, sparò un colpo in aria. _

_ "La vostra colpa è aver guardato la mia dama" annunciò. _

_ Abbassò l'arma, sparò all'uomo di fronte a sé facendolo cadere in terra. Alcune persone urlarono, altre indietreggiarono e la musica cessò. Xanxus scoppiò a ridere e prese a sparare a tutti gli ospiti, centrandoli. Le fiamme del Cielo avvolgevano le sue mani ed i proiettili che sparava. Le fiamme della tempesta si fusero con esse, un proiettile passò da parte a parte un uomo e ricadde su una tenda, che prese fuoco cominciando a bruciare emanando fumo grigio. _

_ "VOI! Poi mi spiegherai perché cazz* il futuro Boss dei Vongola ha scelto di interessarsi proprio a me!" gridò Squalo. Si tolse il cappuccio con una mano e con l'altra recuperò la spada. La sentì bruciare a contatto con le dita e si voltò. Balzò e dall'alto iniziò a lanciare fendenti, che falciarono uno dopo l'altro degli ospiti. _

_ Le fiamme divamparono e l'incendio si propago per l'immenso corridoio e man mano per il palazzo. _

_ Xanxus avanzò verso di lui facendosi largo sparando verso gli ospiti che correvano urlando, i cadaveri cominciavano ad invadere il pavimento ed il sangue gli bagnò l'orlo dei pantaloni. Arricciò il naso per l'odore di bruciato, afferrò Squalo per una spalla e lo voltò di scatto. Lo baciò con violenza mentre le fiamme attorno a loro divampavano, si scostò e ghignò. _

_ "Da oggi sono il tuo Boss". _

"Stiamo arrivando" risuonò la voce di Levi dagli altoparlanti.

Belphegor guardò attraverso l'oblò.

"Dino è venuto a prenderci con la limousine" disse.

Xanxus assottigliò le labbra, si sfiorò le piume di pappagallo tra i capelli.

"Spero per il suo bene che ci sia anche quella feccia di Squalo" disse.

"Visto che la situazione si sta facendo così complessa, è meglio se scendiamo tutti tranne il Boss. Così permettiamo a lui e al Capitano di scambiarsi le ultime informazioni" disse Mammon, apparendo sulla testa di Xanxus, sulla testata del sedile.

Xanxus le lanciò un'occhiata, guardò fuori vedendo Dino di fronte alla limousine nera e agitò la mano in aria.

"Aspettateci con gli altri marmocchi. Arriveremo subito".

Fran mugolò aprendo un occhio, mentre l'aereo si fermava, finendo l'atterraggio.

"Shishishi" ridacchiò Belphegor. Si slacciò le cinture e si arrampicò sul sedile davanti. Man mano i vari Varia uscirono dall'aereo.

"Vooooiii!" risuonò un grido dall'esterno.

Xanxus stese le gambe sul sedile, le accavallò e scivolò leggermente più in basso, continuando a giocherellare con le piume di pappagallo che gli ornavano la chioma mora.

< Eccola che arriva, la mia dama scalza >.

Squalo salì nell'areo, guardando l'unico occupante.

"Boss, che cazz* stai aspettando ancora qui dentro?!" gli domandò gridando, raggiungendolo.

Xanxus si rizzò di scatto con la schiena, gli afferrò una ciocca di capelli e lo trasse a sé baciandolo con violenza. Lo lasciò, prese una delle piume dai propri capelli e la mise di fronte agli occhi di Squalo.

"Te la ricordi?".

Squalo fece un sorriso dolce.

"Non potrei mai dimenticare la testa di ca*zo che decise arbitrariamente che eravamo fidanzati" sussurrò.

Squalo rimase piegato in avanti, sopra Xanxus, i capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Xanxus lo guardò, addolcì l'espressione ed infilò la mano in tasca.

"Quella volta avevo dimenticato il regalo, e ti diedi la lama dell'imperatore della spada. Che ne hai fatto?".

< Quel giorno pensavo che la mia vita sarebbe cambiata ed ora, a pensarci, le lacrime stanno per scendere dal mio viso. Merd*, non voglio sembrargli un debole, ma scivolo sempre più in profondità dentro me stesso> pensò, stringendo le labbra.

"L'ho conservata. Con una caz*o di mano in meno, non posso usarla" sibilò.

Xanxus annuì, gli mise la piuma tra i capelli e gli prese la mano finta, ne carezzò il palmo coperto dal guanto.

"Questa volta ho portato il regalo. Anche perché ci siamo lasciati scivolare tra le dita questa cosa come due c*glioni, e non deve accadere".


	13. Cap.13 Dichiarazione di matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcf2zMMEuhM.

Cap.13 Dichiarazione di matrimonio

_ Baby, non ho nessuna storia da raccontare _

_ ma ne ho sentita una su di te. _

  
  


  
  


  
  


Xanxus alzò il capo per guardare Squalo piegato verso di sé negli occhi, tirò fuori dalla tasca un anello argentato che brillava di una lieve luce arancione.

"Ti avevo preso una fede, quella volta a Venezia, ma l'avevo lasciata a casa nella fretta di venirti a prendere. Così questa volta ne ho fatta una con le mie mani".

La infilò all'anulare di Squalo, strinse le labbra.

"La testa di caz*o che aveva arbitrariamente deciso che eravamo fidanzati, adesso ha arbitrariamente deciso che siamo sposati".

Squalo si premette la mano con l'anello al petto, una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

"Voi" disse roco, piano.

Xanxus gli asciugò la lacrima con il dito, distolse lo sguardo arrossendo appena.

"E la prossima volta, lascia che io bruci chiunque ci tiene lontano, fosse anche il trono dei Vongola".

"Il Boss più forte e più feroce. Una gelida furia che poteva spazzare via il mondo che così tanto disprezzo..." sussurrò Squalo.

Gli posò le labbra sul dito umido.

"Io pensavo che non avrei potuto mai desiderare niente di più di essere la 'tua spada'. Un assassino plasmato da te, che vive per il tuo volere. Quelli come me non diventano fidanzati o mogli, tu dovevi sposare una donna predestinata. Già non avresti dovuto volermi come tuo Varia, come tuo amante" ammise.

Xanxus scrollò le spalle voltandosi a guardarlo, strinse le labbra.

"Non ho nessuna vera storia da raccontare. Tu hai costruito ciò che sono. Chi altro avrei potuto volere, se non chi ho seguito fino ai confini del mondo solo per gelosia?".

Squalo si accomodò sulle sue gambe e gli prese le guance del viso tra le mani, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

Le sue dita affusolate erano gelide a contatto con la pelle abbronzata di Xanxus e le sue labbra sembravano di marmo.

Xanxus dilatò gli occhi, gli avvolse i fianchi e lo strinse a sé.

"Ti ho scelto come amante, come fidanzato, come Varia e come Capitano; ed ancora pensavi cose del genere?" soffiò.

Squalo gli avvolse le spalle con il braccio sano e appoggiò la guancia sulla sua spalla, socchiudendo gli occhi. Le sue iridi color perla erano liquide.

"Sarò fortunato se riuscirò finalmente a far comprendere a quei maledetti della Mafia il tuo status, il mio... lo considera l'unica persona veramente importante".

Xanxus gli prese il volto tra le mani, lo portò di fronte al proprio e lo guardò.

"Ogni insulto al mio Capitano, è un insulto a me. Ogni macchia su di lui sporca il mio onore ed ogni sua sconfitta mi ferisce. Ogni volta che qualcuno manca di rispetto al mio capitano, è me che deride, ed ogni volta che lui cade sono io a venire calpestato. Questo è il patto tra il Boss dei Vongola ed il Capitano dei Varia, la storia che nessuno racconta".

Gli carezzò delicatamente i capelli, sfiorandogli le labbra con il pollice.

"Il Capitano compie i peccati e le atrocità in nome del Boss. Da lui viene forgiato, e da lui perdonato. È l'unico a potergli dare ordini. Il resto è una storia segreta, ma valida. Se non fai rispettare il tuo ruolo, non puoi far valere il mio. Questo è il nostro legame".

Squalo socchiuse le labbra.

"Allora permettimi di compiere i peccati al tuo posto. Te ne sei sempre fatto carico per tutti noi, compreso del... tradimento". Con le dita della protesi gli accarezzò una cicatrice sulla guancia.

Xanxus s'irrigidì, sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. Annuì rilassandosi contro il sedile.

"Mi sono fatto raccontare le storie su di te, quello che avevi fatto mentre ero congelato. Pensavo avessi usato la spada dell'imperatore, visto quanto per te sono importanti cose del genere. Ma hai rinunciato a quella spada per imparare nuove tecniche per rendermi Boss. Credo di poter rinunciare ai peccati di cui mi sono fatto carico per renderti mio Capitano".

Squalo avvampò e chinò il sguardo.

"Ti ringrazio, Boss" bisbigliò.


	14. Cap.14 La follia di Danilo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2D2hDUFGH9M.  
> Da qui la storia inizia a farsi veramente What if e ci discosteremo in maniera sempre più netta dal Canon.

Cap.14 La follia di Danilo

_ Adesso farò andare in fiamme la tua mente. _

  
  


  
  


Danilo schiacciò un ragno dorato sotto la scarpa e assottigliò lo sguardo.

< Casa di Cavallone ne è piena. Che i ragazzi siano spiati? Devo portare mio figlio lontano da qui al più presto > pensò.

Avanzò lungo il corridoio. Le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi perlacei.

  
  


_ Le figure dei visi degli uomini rappresentati nei quadri iniziarono a grondare una melma nera. Le loro forme furono percorse da rettangoli di vari colori, pixel di vari colori esplosero. _

  
  


Danilo indietreggiò.

< Si stanno... glitchando?> si domandò.

  
  


_ Dagli occhi dei quadri iniziò a sgorgare sangue. Le teste delle armature si voltarono verso di lui. _

  
  


Si calò il cappello a falde larghe sul viso e le sue iridi tornarono azzurre. Raggiunse la porta di Tsuna e la aprì, entrando al suo interno.

Il ragazzino era abbracciato al cuscino, addormentato, il suo respiro era regolare.

Danilo fece una serie di colpi di tosse che risuonarono nella stanza.

Tsuna sobbalzò scattando seduto, sgranò gli occhi vedendo il Boss degli Scoglio ed emise un lungo trillo acuto nascondendosi dietro il cuscino.

" _Iiiiiiiih_! Lei cosa ci fa qui?".

Danilo si appoggiò alla parete, incrociò le gambe e si portò una sigaretta alle labbra.

Accese la sigaretta e il flebile bagliore rosso che emanava gli illuminò il viso in ombra.

"Suppongo che tu non sappia cosa succederà quando le battle choice verranno annullate" sussurrò roco.

Tsuna incassò completamente il capo tra le spalle totalmente nascosto dietro il cuscino, negò lentamente.

Un fil di fumo si alzava da Danilo.

"Ti sei mai chiesto perché tu sia l'unico che ha bisogno di pillole, proiettili e strani trucchetti per usare le tue fiamme? Eppure hai una potenza di fuoco che viene limitata dai tuoi poteri" domandò Scoglio.

Tsuna emise un vago lamento, abbassò lentamente il cuscino poggiandolo sul letto e si mise seduto.

"I... m-me lo sono chiesto, ma Reborn ha detto...".

Distolse lo sguardo, sospirò.

"Beh, probabilmente erano bugie tanto" ammise.

Sollevò la testa dilatando gli occhi castani.

"Lei... lei lo sa?".

Danilo chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul sapore della nicotina.

"Lo sa anche mio figlio, ma suppongo non te l'abbia detto" sussurrò roco.

< Non è propriamente vero, sicuramente Reborn ha ingannato anche lui, ma... i dissidi interni sono sempre stati la via più rapida per ottenere ciò che si vuole > rifletté.

Tsuna ridacchiò imbarazzato, si passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Gokudera-kun mi dice sempre le cose, solo che spesso parla in modo che non capisco. Però se lei non me lo vuole dire, lo domanderò a lui. Ci metteremo un po', ma lo sapremo lo stesso alla fine".

Si mordicchiò il labbro, accese la luce sul comodino e incrociò le gambe stringendo le coperte.

< Fa paura, però anche Hayato sarà spaventato. Devo assolutamente dimostrare a questo tizio che non si potrà portare via il mio ragazzo > si disse.

"Possiedi un Cielo con una fiamma così pura che si stava tramutando in altro, in qualcosa di ancora più potente. Stava raggiungendo il pinnacolo della volontà quando eri ancora un bambino.

Una forma che hanno raggiunto davvero in pochi" rispose Danilo.

Fece ondeggiare la sigaretta tra le labbra.

"Hai quasi ucciso il cagnetto dei vicini in questo modo. Il Nono, per scongiurare il pericolo della tua morte, ha siggillato questi tuoi poteri.

Non sei l'unico, anche quelli di Basil sono sottoposti a sigilli mentali" proseguì.

I suoi corti capelli biondi gli solleticavano il collo.

< Questa farfallina è piccola e spaventata, ma nasconde un pungiglione velenoso. Mi ricorda tanto Lavina> pensò.

" Quando si nasce con delle fiamme, ma le si perde per un qualsiasi motivo, si rischia di morire lentamente. Perciò, Reborn ha fatto in modo che mio figlio ti donasse le sue fiamme... Tu sei qualcosa che va oltre il Cielo e perciò non hai faticato a inglobare dentro di te le fiamme del Cielo di Hayato. Anche perché, di base, ti ho detto che ne possiedi di quel tipo, ma più potenti e pure. Hai tramutato un'infinito cielo d'estate, in uno sconfinato buco nero travestito da cielo, una fiamma gemella a quella di Primo Vongola" spiegò.

La sua sigaretta si stava accorciando lentamente.

"Per non morire, mio figlio ha separato le sue fiamme in diverse fiamme. In questo modo, è potuto divenire la tua tempesta. Un atto totalmente inutile, visto che tu non hai più bisogno di guardiani". Concluse.

Tsuna strinse nuovamente il cuscino al petto e vi premette il viso.

< Hayato mi ha regalato le sue preziose fiamme per non farmi stare male, ed è diventato addirittura un guardiano solo per starmi vicino. È stato proprio stupido pensare volesse lasciarmi >.

Sorrise arrossendo appena, aggrottò la fronte mordicchiandosi il labbro.

< Però vuol dire che che ho un'altra fiamma ... e altri guardiani? >.

Sollevò il capo facendolo spuntare da oltre il bordo del cuscino.

"Gokudera-kun... voglio dire, Hayato starà male, quando riavrà le sue fiamme?".

Danilo sciolse le gambe e si staccò alla parete, prendendo delle profonde boccate di fumo. Si mosse lentamente fino alla finestra, la sigaretta era arrivata a metà.

"Il contrario, fisicamente starà bene. Peccato che lui odi le sue fiamme" rispose.

Tsuna dilatò gli occhi, le iridi castane leggermente liquide.

"Perché Hayato odia così le sue fiamme?" chiese.

Strinse le gambe al petto aderendo al cuscino.

"Insomma... sono parte di lui, no?".

Danilo scostò la tenda e guardò all'esterno.

"Se accettasse ciò che è realmente, smetterebbe di scappare dai suoi doveri" disse gelido.

Assottigliò gli occhi, le volute di fumo colpivano il vetro della finestra.

Tsuna strinse i pugni e si morse il labbro.

"Accettare le proprie fiamme e accettare di diventare un Boss mafioso che non chiede neanche ai figli come stanno non è proprio la stessa cosa!".

Si tappò la bocca, prese a tremare e mugolò spaventato.

Danilo terminò di fumare la propria sigaretta, lasciò cadere il mozzicone per terra e lo pestò sotto la scarpa.

"Non gli viene richiesto di diventare me. Io sarei stato così anche se avessi fatto un altro lavoro" rispose. Si passò pollice e indice sulla falda del cappello.

"La mia mente è andata in fiamme. Il mio cielo arde di follia ed è qualcosa di ben più corrosivo delle fiamme della tempesta che appartengono al resto della mia famiglia" spiegò.

Tsuna guardò il pavimento, strinse le labbra e sollevò lo sguardo su di lui.

"Lei fa paura, ed è maleducato e davvero freddo, ma non mi sembra per niente folle".

Si avvicinò al bordo del letto, poggiò i piedi nudi in terra.

_ "Ma _  mente in fiamme o no, non può venire a decidere cosa deve fare Hayato. Non se Hayato lo odia, comunque".

Danilo scosse il capo, si abbassò la falda del cappello con la mano mettendo in ombra metà del viso.

"Questo posto è sorvegliato da forze pericolose, e la Famiglia ha bisogno di Hayato. Tornerà a casa, in un modo o nell'altro" dichiarò.

Tsuna si morse a sangue il labbro, strinse spasmodicamente i pugni guardando l'uomo, tremava leggermente.

"Lo vedrà alla Battle Choise. Hayato farà quello che sente di fare, e lo aiuteremo ad accettare il bellissimo Cielo che gli appartiene".

Danilo uscì dalla stanza, richiudendosi pesantemente la porta alle spalle.

 

 

  
  



	15. Cap.15 Il padre di Bianchi

Cap.15 Il padre di Bianchi

_ Pensa a me nella profondità della tua disperazione. _

Danilo si affacciò alla finestra, poggiandosi con le braccia al davanzale. Guardò verso il basso osservando Takeshi fare esercizi di ginnastica nel giardino della villa, strinse le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi chiari.

< Roberto mi ha detto che quello è il nuovo amante di Bianchi. Sembra essere finalmente solo, forse è la mia unica occasione di chiedergli come sta la piccola senza che si sappia > pensò.

Si scostò dalla finestra e percorse velocemente le scale, passando la mano sulla ringhiera nello scenderle. Alzò il palmo e se lo guardò.

_ Una sostanza nera appiccicosa gli copriva le dita, colando lungo la mano e macchiando la manica della giacca, l'oscurità colò dalle sue dita e lui la guardò cadere in grosse gocce nere in una pozza ai piedi delle scale, completamente cosparse della sostanza nera. Anche l'atrio ne era invaso, ricopriva i mobili e scivolava lungo le porte e le finestre. Alcune zone, illuminate dal sole, ne erano prive. _

Danilo strinse le labbra, tirò fuori dalla tasca un fazzoletto e si pulì la mano linda. Avanzò verso la porta e la spalancò uscendo nel giardino.

< Questo posto è invaso dalla malattia che sta condannando casa mia. Hayato deve andare via immediatamente > pensò.

Guardò Takeshi sfilarsi la maglietta con un movimento sensuale facendo frusciare la chioma mora sudata, teneva gli occhi scuri socchiusi e la schiena leggermente piegata all'indietro facendo risaltare i muscoli sudati del petto abbronzato. Danilo abbassò il capo mordendosi il labbro.

< Un ragazzino così piccolo che si muove in quel modo! È assurdo quanto questo posto sia corrotto! >.

Takeshi si voltò, sorrise e agitò la mano correndogli incontro.

"Salve, signor Scoglio! Faceva una passeggiata?" chiese, amichevole.

Danilo si tolse il cappello poggiandolo contro la giacca, sgranò gli occhi stringendo il copricapo e se lo mise nuovamente tossicchiando.

< Questo ragazzo mi fa comportare in modo imbarazzante > si disse.

Prese una sigaretta dal taschino e se la rigirò tra le dita.

"Yamamoto, vero?".

Takeshi annuì, incrociò le braccia dietro al capo e sorrise ampiamente.

"Sono io! Le serve qualcosa?".

Danilo lo guardò stringendo gli occhi chiari, mise in bocca la sigaretta mordicchiandola.

"Non dovresti essere così amichevole con i nemici".

Takeshi mugugnò e ridacchiò imbarazzato passandosi la mano tra i capelli sudati.

"Beh! Saremo nemici solo fino alla fine della sfida, poi potremmo tornare alle cose importanti!".

Danilo scosse il capo sospirando, si guardò intorno e si chinò in avanti.

"È vero che sei l'amante di Bianchi?" chiese.

Takeshi aggrottò la fronte, abbassò le braccia e annuì.

"Oh, è vero. Lei è padre anche di Bianchi. Visto che parlava solo di Gokudera, me ne ero quasi scordato!".

Danilo si mosse a disagio spostando il peso da un piede all'altro, squadrando il ragazzo dalla testa ai piedi.

< La lingua avvelenata, lo charme e il modo in cui si muove... non fosse che sono certo che è un ragazzino qualsiasi, scommetterei che è figlio di un Boss importante > si disse.

Takeshi si sporse a guardarlo, batté le palpebre e sporse le labbra.

"Beh? Che voleva dalla mia ragazza?".

Danilo scosse il capo, abbassò il capo per guardare negli occhi il ragazzo e strinse forte tra le labbra la sigaretta.

"Rendimela. Per te è troppo grande, e mi sembra evidente che non sai nulla di Mafia. Posso comprendere tu abbia preso una cotta per lei, ma la mia Famiglia è abbastanza nei guai senza che Bianchi sciolga il proprio fidanzamento ufficiale per il figlio di un pescivendolo".

Takeshi indurì lo sguardo allargando le gambe sull'erba.

"Mio padre vende sushi, non pesce" disse.

Danilo deglutì sentendo un brivido lungo la schiena, strinse gli occhi.

_ Goccie di sangue grosse un dito scivolavano lungo le dita del giovane di fronte a lui, gli occhi blu persico socchiusi brillavano di riflessi più scuri. Il giovane teneva una sciabola nella mano, la lama puntata verso una pozza d'acqua mossa sul terreno. Piccole squame s'intravedevano sulle sue gambe, lasciate scoperte dalle falde del kimono che ondeggiava insieme all'acqua. _

Danilo dilatò gli occhi, sorrise appena e si tolse la sigaretta di bocca.

"Aspetta!  _Ma_  tu sei Takeshi, il piccoletto che quasi due anni fa è venuto ospite a casa Vongola!".

Takeshi sporse le labbra e batté le palpebre rilassando le spalle.

"Uh? Sì, sono andato in Italia al posto di Gokudera!".

Danilo gli diede una pacca sulla spalla muscolosa, gli ticchetto ripetutamente sulla pelle nuda e sudata.

"Ragazzo mio, allora devi lasciare Bianchi anche per la tua salute. La mia piccola scoprione velenoso è una hitman, potrebbe farti del male senza volere, povera ragazza".

Takeshi sospirò, prese la propria maglia sudata e la infilò nuovamente coprendosi il petto, la lisciò con le dita e scosse il capo.

"Mi dispiace, signor Scoglio, ma sua figlia è la mia ragazza; e non ho intenzione di lasciarla ad un padre che vuole solo sposarla ad un uomo che lei non ama".

Danilo sospirò mettendo la sigaretta nel taschino, si sollevò la falda dell'ampio cappello lasciando intravedere i capelli biondi e si piegò in avanti.

"Se mi ricordo bene, questo per te era solo un gioco. Allora mettiamola così. Le regole del gioco sono queste. Le ragazze e i ragazzi di Famiglie importanti devono sposare ragazzi e ragazze di altre Famiglie importanti. I maschi possono diventare Boss e trovarsi amanti che vogliono davvero, per le femmine invece è più dura, perché diventano ... merce avariata".

Takeshi strinse di scatto i pugni tendendosi, guardò fisso negli occhi Danilo. Danilo sostenne lo sguardo del ragazzo, si morse il labbro, abbassò il capo e chiuse gli occhi.

< Mettere a disagio un Boss mafioso importante come me ... non può essere un ragazzino comune, è fuori discussione. Senza contare che è stato a Villa Vongola, a cui nessuno aveva accesso da anni > si disse.

Takeshi strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, prese un respiro profondo e si rilassò.

"Ascolti, stiamo cambiando le regole del gioco. Non può aspettare solo un po'? Se è venuto a chiedermelo, forse di Bianchi le importa, e se le importa non vuole sposi qualcuno che Bianchi non vuole; no?".

Danilo strinse con forza le labbra, negò con il capo con un sospiro.

"Pensa a me che ti dico queste cose, quando sarai disperato per il futuro. Non è possibile cambiare le regole di questo gioco. Non sai neanche chi le decide".

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente chiudendo gli occhi.

"Per questo Tsuna diventerà il Boss degli Dèi! Non c'è nessuno più in alto, da nessuna parte".

Danilo si abbassò il cappello a falde larghe, sospirò chinando il capo.

"Perché invece non lasci perdere? Questa strada ti porterà solo verso una disperazione profonda da cui non c'è uscita".

Takeshi lo guardò battendo ripetutamente le palpebre con la fronte aggrottata, Danilo sospirò tirando nuovamente fuori la sigaretta dal taschino.

"Fai il giocatore di baseball. Era il tuo sogno, vero? Con la protezione del Boss dei Vongola e di uno spadaccino forte come Squalo non avrai mai problemi. Non devi prendere per forza una strada che ti metta nei guai".

Takeshi ridacchiò, infilò le mani in tasca dondolando sulle punte dei piedi.

"Ah, lo pensavo anche io, ma poi ho deciso che era davvero importante fare queste cose. Quindi non cambierò idea. Bianchi farà quello che vuole, e anche Hayato, Tsuna, Xanxus e Squalo lo faranno".

Sorrise ampiamente dilatando gli occhi marroni.

"Siamo Vongola. Restiamo uniti nelle difficoltà!".

Danilo sospirò sconsolato, scosse il capo e fece qualche passo indietro sull'erba e sollevò il capo.

"Quando ti ho visto quasi due anni fa non eri così".

Takeshi strinse le labbra distogliendo lo sguardo, si portò la mano all'altezza del cuore e socchiuse gli occhi liquidi.

"Due anni fa pensavo davvero solo a me stesso" ammise.

Aggrottò la fronte, sollevò il capo e lo guardò.

"Lei era a Villa Vongola, vero? E' per questo che sa tutto di me?".

Danilo annuì, si mise la sigaretta spenta in bocca e la mordicchiò.

"Sì. La mia Famiglia è la più importante dell'alleanza, ovviamente dopo i Vongola, quindi quando c'è un ospite il minimo è che io venga a vedere di che si tratta".

Takeshi ridacchiò sollevando il capo, sorrise appena piegando il capo di lato.

"Beh, si trattava solo di me!".

Danilo lo guarò fisso socchiudendo gli occhi chiari, accennò un sorriso.

"Sei un ragazzo particolare. Tuo padre vende sushi, ma chi era tua madre?".

Takeshi sorrise sottile socchiudendo gli occhi, incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

"Yamamoto Lavanda. Era figlia di un importante azionista giapponese con un qualche titolo nobiliare".

Danilo sentì una sensazione di peso all'altezza dello stomaco, infilò la mano in tasca e tastò frettolosamente. Afferrò l'accendino, gli cadde di mano e lo guardò in terra.

_ Danilo si sporse a guardare oltre la porta, osservando la stanza piena di armi da taglio e da fuoco riposte su un tavolo. _

_ "Tua figlia è una guardiana, quindi" disse gelido suo padre. _

_ La donna annuì, passando una pezzuola su dei bastoncini appuntiti con movimenti eleganti. _

_ "Sia Lavina che Lavanda. Le gemelle valgono come unica guardiana" rispose, atona. _

_ L'uomo annuì con un movimento meccanico, sistemando delle boccettine di veleno allineate. _

_ "Anche mia figlia lo è" disse. _

_ La donna sollevò lentamente il capo socchiudendo gli occhi blu. _

_ "E tuo figlio?". _

_ L'uomo scrollò le spalle. _

_ "Niente di utile" rispose, gelido. _

_ Danilo si ritirò, tremò appena e corse via. _

Takeshi porse l'accendino verso Danilo, l'uomo scosse il capo e glielo strappò di mano.

< Ogni volta che penso a lui, mi trovo ad essere disperato come quando ero ragazzo > si disse.

Si accese la sigaretta, aspirò una boccata e le mani smisero di tremargli. Espirò, guardò il ragazzo.

"Lavanda era figlia del Boss più importante di tutta la yakuza. Ti staranno cercando" disse.

Takeshi batté le palpebre, sporse le labbra e scrollò le spalle.

"Oh, beh! Non credo, o mi avrebbero già trovato. Sono sempre stato qui!".

Danilo strinse gli occhi, si voltò e abbassò il capo calandosi il cappello sul volto.

"Quando penserai a me, nel profondo della tua disperazione, sappi che sto agendo per il benessere dei miei figli, ed anche tuo; ragazzino" disse, cupo.

 


	16. Cap.16 L'excapo del CEDEF

Cap.16 L'excapo del CEDEF

_Costruisci una casa laggiù,_

_la mia di sicuro non vorrà essere condivisa._

  


Takeshi svoltò l'angolo, stringendo con la mano la bretella della borsa contenente la mazza da baseball.

< Mizuno ha detto che nessuno è venuto a scuola, neanche Enma e gli altri Simon. Chissà se  _Ryohei-senpai_ ha fatto come me ed è andato solo al club > si disse.

Sollevò il capo e sospirò passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

"Se lo scopre, Hibari ci morderà a morte" borbottò tra sé.

"Yamamoto!".

Si voltò di scatto e batté le palpebre vedendo Iemitsu. L'uomo sorrise amichevole e gli corse incontro, si piegò in avanti ansimando e sollevò il capo.

"Ero andato a casa per vedere la mia Nana e Tsuna, ma non c'è e a scuola è assente, non è che sai dov'è?".

Takeshi gli sorrise amichevole e annuì riprendendo a camminare con l'uomo di fianco.

"Certo! Però non posso dirglielo, signor Sawada. Lei ha dichiarato guerra ai Vongola!".

Iemitsu ridacchiò passandosi la mano tra i capelli biondo spento.

"Ah! Beccato! E io che speravo di coglierti di sorpresa!".

Takeshi rise a propria volta gettando il capo all'indietro, Iemitsu lo osservò scuotere la testa facendo ondeggiare le corte ciocche di capelli mori e socchiuse gli occhi castani sorridendo sottile.

"Dimmi, come va la scuola? Scommetto che hai un sacco di corteggiatrici!".

Takeshi sporse le labbra piegando il capo verso di lui, incrociò le braccia dietro la testa scrollando le spalle.

"Ho una fidanzata! Cioè, un'amante, ma è la stessa cosa visto che la sposerò, da grande!".

Iemitsu rise con forza incrociando le braccia al petto muscoloso.

"Alla tua età è presto per decidere, ma è bello vedere l'amore sbocciare tra ragazzi!".

Takeshi annuì infilando le mani in tasca e Iemitsu prese a gesticolare, rimanendogli di fianco lungo la strada.

"E in generale  _come ti va_? Scommetto che avete un sacco di verifiche in vista degli esami di terza media!".

Takeshi annuì stringendo il manico della sacca, vi passò ripetutamente le dita sentendone il peso sulla spalla.

"Assolutamente! E Hibari è molto severo, non vuole che saltiamo lezioni anche se abbiamo da fare con il GDR della Mafia!".

Iemitsu rise scuotendo il capo, si sganciò dalla vita il caschetto da minatore e lo mise in testa, gli fece l'occhiolino.

"Sono sicuro che conosci modi per farlo sciogliere, con le persone che frequenti!".

Takeshi lo guardò battendo le palpebre con la fronte aggrottata, sporse le labbra e mugugnò.

" _Nah_! Neanche la fine del mondo potrebbe convincere Hibari a rimandare delle verifiche! Si fidi, ci è successo! Ci ha chiesto i compiti tornati dal futuro!".

Iemitsu si grattò la fronte sudata, tremò leggermente e afferrò il piccone alla propria vita, roteandolo tra le mani.

"Fa davvero paura, quel tuo amico!".

Takeshi annuì ripetutamente ridacchiando, Iemitsu lo guardo e ticchettò con il manico del piccone sulla borsa del ragazzo.

"Dimmi, ti alleni ancora con la spada?".

Takeshi annuì, chiuse gli occhi sorridendo ampiamente.

"Sto migliorando tantissimo! Papà, Squalo e Genkishi mi allenano spesso!".

Mugugnò, si portò il dito al labbro e ridacchiò.

"Cioè, Squalo e Genkishi lo facevano prima di andare in Italia, adesso non possono proprio, ma sono certo che ricominceremo presto!".

Iemitsu annuì e si riappese il piccone ala vita, si tirò su il caschetto rallentando l'andatura della camminava osservando un ponticello di fronte a loro.

"Hai molte capacità. L'ho detto anche a tuo padre prima della sfida con Squalo. Ti sei meritato quella vittoria, è ingiusto la annullino".

Takeshi lo guardò socchiudendo un occhio, sgranò l'altro e scoppiò a ridere gettando all'indietro il capo.

"Squalo non ha usato nessuna delle tecniche che conosce, in quello scontro! E poi non ha usato neanche le fiamme, e non mi ha attaccato quando ero a terra. Credo proprio volesse ardentemente vincere, ma non così tanto da essere lasciato da Xanxus!".

Iemitsu lo guardò aggrottando la fronte, sospirò scrollando le spalle.

< È stupido, c'è poco da fare > si disse.

Infilò le mani nelle tasche dei larghi pantaloni marroni.

"I Varia compiono qualsiasi peccato per i Vongola, è il loro lavoro. Forse è perché Xanxus non è un vero Vongola che Squalo non era disposto a tanto, anche se non ha mai avuto problemi ad uccidere bambini".

Takeshi sospirò negando con il capo, infilò le mani nelle tasche e saltò sopra il bordo del ponte camminando in bilico.

< Questo tizio proprio non capisce che Xanxus non solo è un Vongola, ma è pure un Vongola che adora i marmocchi > si disse.

Balzò giù alla fine del ponte riprendendo a camminare sulla via.

"Che i Varia giocavano ai peccati l'avevo capito" disse.

Iemitsu incrociò le braccia sulla canottiera bianca che gli ricadeva larga sul petto.

"E i Vongola giocano al perdono. È così che funziona. I Varia peccano, i Vongola perdonano. Il CEDEF, di cui io sono a capo, è quello che punisce" spiegò.

Takeshi lo guardò, strinse le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi andando a giocherellare con una collana il cui pendente gli ondeggiava sulla maglia azzurra.

"Quindi adesso Genkishi deve decidere come punire chi?" chiese.

Iemitsu assottigliò gli occhi guardandolo con i denti stretti, li digrignò e strinse le labbra espirando pesantemente.

"Fin dall'inizio le cose sono andate così. Il Capitano dei Varia compie i peccati, il Consigliere Esterno li punisce e il Boss dei Vongola li perdona. Di solito, tutte e tre queste figure devono avere sangue Vongola, in modo da poter sopportare un tale peso".

Takeshi mugugnò grattandosi la guancia abbronzata, annuì tra sé.

"Quindi non è stata un'idea di Alaude!".

Iemitsu sospirò, negò massaggiandosi la fronte.

"No, ma tramite il CEDEF, chiunque può essere punito. Chi ha ferito te. Chi ha ferito chi ami. Perfino persone potenti e importanti, come Cavallone, potrebbero venire da te punite".

Takeshi si portò la mano alla schiena, la tastò e si morse il labbro.

< Sono mesi che non ho più il marchio e nessuna ferita o problema, ma quando ne sento parlare mi sembra ancora di averlo addosso > si disse.

Sorrise nervosamente chiudendo gli occhi, infilò le mani in tasca.

"Certo che questo gioco ha proprio regole dure!".

Iemitsu sorrise appena, annuì togliendosi il caschetto e lo guardò.

"È come costruire una casa. Ognuno costruisce la propria, e mette le proprie regole. Nessuno vuole condividere casa propria con qualcun altro, giusto? Allo steso modo, Boss dei Vongola, Consigliere Esterno e Capitano dei Varia non vogliono condividere i loro compiti e non vanno mai confusi".

Gesticolò ampiamente dimenando le mani grandi, coperte di calli e sporche di nero.

"Voglio che Tsuna diventi Boss dei Vongola perché con quel titolo si ottengono enormi poteri derivanti da Peccato, Punizione e Perdono. Poteri che solo un Vongola può gestire. Se Tsuna diventa Boss, può dare questi poteri a persone che non verranno distrutte da essi".

Takeshi mugugnò incrociando le braccia dietro la testa, guardò davanti a sé intravedendo le insegne del Taki's sushi in lontananza e sorrise alzando il capo.

"Se costruisci una casa che non vuoi dividere, poi rimani solo. Xanxus e Squalo se la caveranno a gestire i poteri dei Vongola anche per Genkishi, che è decisamente il massimo esperto mondiale di punizioni ingiuste".

Iemitsu strinse di scatto le labbra, sospirò sonoramente.

"P _unizione_  spetta ad un Vongola, così come gli spettano  _Peccato_ e  _Perdono_ ".

Takeshi scrollò le spalle, mugugnò e si grattò il naso.

"Chi li aveva ai tempi di Primo?" domandò.

Iemitsu sogghignò, gli scompigliò i capelli fermandosi in mezzo alla strada.

"Peccato è dei Simon, fratelli di sangue dei Vongola. Perdono era di Primo. Punizione... beh, non posso dirti tutto".

Lanciò un'occhiata alle insegne del ristorante degli Yamamoto in lontananza, socchiuse gli occhi castani e guardò il ragazzo.

"Meriti un addestramento serio, qualcuno che conosca le tue capacità. Sei un hitman che intimidisce perfino Reborn, meriti rispetto. E meriti delle risposte".

Si mise la mano in tasca, tirò fuori un bigliettino e lo porse a Takeshi.

"Questo è il mio numero. Se mai vorrai qualcuno che ti accetta veramente e ti prende sul serio, e che ti spieghi anche la storia di questo... gioco, chiamami pure".

Takeshi prese il bigliettino, annuì e lo infilò in tasca sorridendo.

"La ringrazio, signor Sawada" rispose.

Si allontanò di corsa, si fermò a qualche passo dal proprio negozio e si girò.

"Ah! Io neanche vorrei condividere casa mia con nessuno, signor Sawada. Quindi, se proprio deve, la sua la costruisca laggiù, lontano dalla mia!" esclamò.

Iemitsu grugnì stizzito, si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi.

< Avrà capito qualcosa? > si chiese.

Scrollò le spalle e lo salutò con la mano. Takeshi ricambiò il saluto, si voltò ed entrò nel negozio facendo sbattere con forza la porta.

 


	17. Cap. 17 Danilo Scoglio e Edgardo Gokudera

Cap. 17 Danilo Scoglio e Edgardo Gokudera

Potevamo avere tutto.  


  
  


Danilo si sedette sulla poltroncina, accavallò le gambe e sollevò il capo verso il proprio vice. Quest'ultimo gli accese la sigaretta che aveva tra le labbra, Danilo aspirò e guardò l'anziano seduto di fronte a sé.

"La ringrazio di avermi ricevuto con così poco preavviso, signor Edgardo".

Edgardo intrecciò le dita scheletriche e rugose, aggrottando la fronte, le rade ciocche bianche gli ricadevano, irrigidite dalla lacca, sul volto raggrinzito.

"Per un Boss della Mafia italiana è un lungo viaggio questo. Cosa voleva da un vecchio?".

Danilo tirò fuori una foto dalla tasca, sorrise mellifluo socchiudendo gli occhi chiari.

"So che entrambe le sue figlie sono tragicamente morte quasi trent'anni fa, e che lei non ha eredi che possano portare avanti la Famiglia una volta morto".

Edgardo strinse gli occhi chiari, si piegò in avanti e prese un bicchiere d'acqua. Ne bevve qualche sorso e annuì.

"Una cosa che mi cruccia molto, soprattutto per le attività di ristoro. So che la Yakuza sarebbe perfettamente in grado di trovare un successore per gli affari illeciti, ma vorrei fosse qualcuno con il mio sangue a prendere i ristoranti".

Danilo annuì, poggiò la foto sulla scrivania e la spinse verso l'uomo con un gesto secco.

"Entrambe le sue figlie hanno avuto degli eredi. Due sono miei figli. Il maschio erediterà la Famiglia, e la femmina mi permetterà un'ottima alleanza. L'altra sua figlia ha avuto un erede maschio, da lungo disperso".

Edgardo aggrottò la fronte, si avvicinò la foto osservando Takeshi che sorrideva ad occhi chiusi facendo il segno della vittoria con due dita. Edgardo riconsegnò la foto, sollevò lo sguardo.

"Quelle sciagurate delle mie figlie ... due femmine, destinate a diventare guardiane di chissà chi in Italia! La povera madre ne è morta di dolore e ha lasciato tutto sulle mie spalle" si lamentò.

Danilo aspirò una lunga boccata ed espirò osservando le nuvolette di fumo.

< E tu non hai esitato a trasformare tutto nel tuo personale parco giochi, nascondendoti dietro l'arte della cucina > pensò.

Sporse la sigaretta di lato, il suo Vice mise un posacenere a forma di drago bianco sotto il mozzicone raccogliendone la cenere. Danilo rimise in bocca la sigaretta e annuì.

"Capisco il suo dolore. Sono comunque certo che la Yakuza sarebbe lieta di sapere che lei ha un erede maschio a cui lasciare tutto".

Edgardo mise i gomiti sulla scrivania e intrecciò le mani, vi poggiò il mento chiudendo gli occhi.

< Se quei dannatissimi mafiosi scoprono che c'è un erede di mia moglie e che non gliel'ho detto, sarebbero capaci di ammazzarmi. Devo lasciare che vadano a cercarli e sperare che finisca come l'ultima volta che qualcuno ci ha detto dov'era questo dannatissimo marmocchio > pensò.

Sollevò lo sguardo socchiudendo gli occhi.

"La nostra Famiglia poteva avere tutto. Se il ragazzo dovesse venirci riconsegnato sarebbe un sogno che diventa realtà".

Danilo sorrise mellifluo annuendo più volte, mordicchiò la sigaretta.

< Bastar*o. Lo so che hai mandato dei sicari per prendere il bambino, ma hai rinunciato quando sono stati uccisi. Sapevi che era a Namimori, solo che non t'interessava finisse risucchiato nella contaminazione della città > pensò.

Si tolse la sigaretta dalla bocca, poggiò entrambi i piedi in terra piegandosi in avanti.

"Se posso contare sull'aiuto della Yakuza per avere mia figlia, potrete contare sul mio per avere vostro nipote".

Edgardo chiuse gli occhi abbassando il capo, corrucciò le labbra.

< Dannazione. Ho avuto tutto. Ora dovrò lasciare i miei preziosi ristoranti e tutti i soldi ricavati dalla Yakuza ad uno sconosciuto se non voglio finire male... sia sempre maledetta quella donna, doveva darmi un figlio maschio e tutto questo non sarebbe successo! Avremmo avuto tutto! > pensò.

Danilo sporse nuovamente la sigaretta, la premette nel posacenere a forma di drago porto dal suo vice e si alzò di scatto facendo strusciare la sedia in terra.

"Suppongo che lei abbia da fare tanto quanto me. Potremmo entrambi avere tutto quello che desideriamo, quindi non c'è motivo di esitare".

Edgardo sollevò lo sguardo, grugnì strofinando i denti ingialliti tra loro e annuì.

"Naturalmente. La aiuterò ad avere sua figlia e lei mi darà mio nipote".

Aggrottò la fronte rugosa e si umettò le labbra.

"E suo figlio?".

Danilo scrollò le spalle, si sistemò il cappello a falde larghe adombrando il volto.

"Ci penserò di persona" disse, cupo.

Edgardo lo guardò stringendo gli occhi chiari, si tolse lentamente una ciocca bianca laccata di gel da davanti la fronte rugosa.

"Quindi è vera la storia che affronterà un rappresentante dei Vongola per la Battle Choise?".

Danilo sogghignò, si lisciò le pieghe della giacca perfettamente dritta e annuì.

"Mio figlio ha lanciato la sfida senza pensare a chi mi avrebbe sfidato, quindi ora dovranno trovare un adulto che mi affronti. Mi creda, signor Yamamoto. Non è facile trovare qualcuno che possa battermi".

Edgardo storse il labbro, grugnì a denti stretti socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Odio il cognome di mia moglie, ma quest'uomo è sul piede di guerra, meglio non provocarlo > si disse.

Annuì, sollevò il capo guardando il profilo dell'uomo che andava verso la porta.

"Sono certo che non avrà problemi, né con il rappresentante dei Vongola, né con il mio erede".

Danilo guardò il proprio vice, quest'ultimo aprì la porta al suo Boss. Danilo raggiunse l'uscita, si voltò e fece un cenno di saluto con il capo.

"Avremmo potuto avere tutto, signor Edgardo. E così sarà" disse.


	18. Cap. 18 Tsuyoshi Yamamoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: Position Music - Catapult (2WEI) [Wonder Woman Trailer Music].

Cap. 18 Tsuyoshi Yamamoto

_Scivolando in profondità._

  
  


Takeshi si passò l'asciugamano tra i capelli bagnati camminando seminudo per la stanza.

< Chissà se Hayato e gli altri stanno bene. Devo tornare al più presto da loro, ma se saltavo gli allenamenti di spada papà poi non li avrebbe più ripresi > si disse.

Prese il cellulare, guardò lo schermo e cliccò sull'icona dei messaggi. Aprì la conversazione con Genkishi e guardò gli ultimi messaggi, erano tutti propri.

< Ancora non risponde. Forse mi conviene tornare da Cavallone e chiedere direttamente a Squalo se hanno deciso chi combatterà. Anche perché è arrivato Xanxus e se devono organizzare un matrimonio avranno bisogno davvero di aiuto > pensò.

Sentì un formicolio al collo, si voltò verso la finestra e sgranò gli occhi. Si abbassò di scatto, degli aghi si conficcarono nella parete emanando veleno che si sparse sul pavimento. Takeshi strinse le labbra, emise un mugugno stizzito.

"Non ci credo!" si lamentò.

Corse verso la porta, delle altre siringhe gli sfiorarono il collo e lui superò la porta, se la chiuse alle spalle.

< Bianchi mi aveva detto che la sua Famiglia è esperta di veleni. Quello Scoglio deve averne forniti alla Yakuza! > pensò.

"Papà!" strillò.

Tsuyoshi risalì le scale lentamente, la spada di bambù appoggiata sulla spalla. I lacci bianchi della fascia che gli stringeva la testa ondeggiavano, accarezzandogli le ciocche more.

Raggiunse il figlio e lo superò. Strinse le labbra, mentre sulla sua testa volava rondine pioggia. Aprì la porta e la spada si illuminò, tramutandosi in un'arma vera. Entrò nel bagno e mulinò l'arma mandando in frantumi le siringhe che gli vennero sparate addosso.

Assottigliò gli occhi e le sue iridi castane brillarono di riflessi vermigli.

Alcuni degli avversari spararono con le pistole, ma anche i proiettili vennero tagliati in pezzi, esplodendo con nuvolette di fiamme di vario genere e polvere da sparo. I piccoli scoppi rimbalzavano contro le fiamme incolori che avvolgevano Tsuyoshi.

Aprì la finestra e saltò, i lacci di stoffa che decorava il suo kimono blu ondeggiarono.

La lama della spada fu illuminata dalla luce del sole. Tagliò gli alberi e i vari aggressori, i loro cadaveri fecero schizzare sangue tutt'intorno. Gli alberi precipitarono al suolo con dei tonfi.

Tsuyoshi, piegato su se stesso, con la testa piegata verso il basso, atterrò con i sandali di legno che rimbombarono a contatto con l'asfalto. Si alzò in piedi e si voltò, con gli occhi socchiusi, mentre gli aggressori rimasti vivi correvano via.

Le urla degli scampati si fecero sempre più lontani.

Tsuyoshi diede loro le spalle, aprì di scatto la porta di legno del proprio negozio ed entrò, richiudendosela con un tonfo alle spalle.

Takeshi guardò il padre entrare nel negozio, mise le mani dietro la testa e strinse le labbra.

"Uh. Sì, beh, immagino non serva più avvisarti" fece.

Ridacchiò, guardò il padre dall'alto in basso socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Sei ancora di cattivo umore perché Squalo è Capitano dei Varia?" domandò.

Tsuyoshi chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, negando con il capo.

"Non mi piace mai quando ti infastidiscono figliolo" disse bonario. La sua spada tornò di bambù.

"Non vorrei risvegliassero lati negativi di te. Stai cercando di essere un così bravo figliolo" disse il signor Yamamoto con tono gentile.

Takeshi si massaggiò il collo sentendo una piccola ferita sotto le dita, emise un basso sospiro e si sedette sullo sgabello di fronte al bancone, i pantaloncini umidi aderivano alle sue gambe.

"Per forza! Te l'ho detto, non voglio deluderti di nuovo. Non voglio deluderti mai più" disse.

Distolse lo sguardo, ridacchiò e si passò la mano tra i capelli bagnati.

"E' stata colpa mia. Il papà di Hayato si ricordava di me perché mi ha visto a Villa Vongola un paio d'anni fa e mi ha chiesto della mia famiglia, quindi gli ho detto della mamma e a quanto pare la conosceva".

Si mordicchiò il labbro, guardò il padre e sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi castani.

"Di solito non reagisci così violentemente senza neanche farmi finire di chiamarti! Mi devo star comportando proprio bene, non voglio rovinare tutto dicendoti queste cose".

Tsuyoshi gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla e ridacchiò.

"Qualcuno qui sta giocando un po' troppo con l'oscurità che alberga nel tuo cuore. Voglio sapere solo chi è" lo rassicurò.

Takeshi abbassò lo sguardo e si massaggiò il petto nudo e ancora bagnato, si umettò le labbra.

"Forse sono io che ci sto giocando troppo, anche a costo di scivolare in profondità in essa" mormorò.

Scosse il capo, sorrise ampiamente e alzò la testa a guardare il padre.

"Beh, comunque è una storia un po' complicata. Diciamo che dobbiamo trovare un adulto che sconfigga il padre di Hayato in una Battle Choise tra qualche giorno, o porterà via lui e a quanto pare anche Bianchi; con l'aiuto della Yakuza".

Ridacchiò, si grattò la guancia mugugnando.

"E credo che il padre di Tsuna stia cercando un modo per farci desistere dal nostro nuovo gioco, cosa che è molto fattibile fin quando Xanxus non viene accettato da Primo come Boss dei Vongola".

Guardò il padre, dondolando sullo sgabello.

"Complicato, ecco".

Tsuyoshi accarezzò con il pollice il manico della spada.

"Se volete un adulto, lo avete trovato. Non sia mai che faccia combattere un bambino in una sfida che riguarda degli uomini" disse atono.


	19. Cap. 19 La Battle Choice tra Danilo Scoglio e Yamamoto Tsuyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fRjwBtVNEs.  
> Una delle tecniche utilizzate viene dal manga: Kenshin Samurai Vagabondo. Bankai viene da Bleach.

Cap. 19 La Battle Choice tra Danilo Scoglio e Yamamoto Tsuyoshi

_Hai avuto il mio cuore nella tua mano,_

_ma ci hai giocato fino a vincere._

  
  


"Scoglio!" gridò Tsuyoshi. Alzò il capo, il vento gli sferzava il viso e gli faceva ondeggiare i cortissimi capelli neri.

Osservò la finestra, gli uomini di Dino si affacciarono dalle altre, guardandolo.

Reborn osservò Tsuyoshi e si abbassò la falda del cappello sul capo.

" _Ciaossss_ " sussurrò. Alle sue spalle c'erano due Cervello.

"Sei qui per vedere la sfida...". Iniziò.

Tsuyoshi schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Ho mandato una lettera ai Vindice. Il mio vecchio amico Bermuda ha accettato la mia candidatura come sfidante" disse secco.

Piegò di lato il capo e lo guardò con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Sono qui per vincere, feccia" sibilò.

Socchiuse la bocca in un ghigno.

" _Vooooi_! Boss, vieni a vedere!" si sentì il grido di Squalo provenire da una delle finestre.

Danilo si sporse da una delle finestre, guardò verso il basso osservando l'uomo di fronte a Reborn e spostò gli occhi alle spalle di Tsuyoshi. Takeshi si teneva la mano premuta sul volto, scuotendo il capo. Danilo inarcò un sopracciglio, scese le scalinate e trovò Xanxus di fronte alla porta. Xanxus si scostò dal lato della porta.

"Voglio vedere cosa c*zzo ha da urlare quella feccia" disse, atono.

Danilo scosse il capo, avanzò e superò la porta.

"È il mio avversario, pare".

Xanxus gli afferrò la spalla, la strinse fino a sentire la stoffa della giacca nera di Danilo fumare sotto le dita.

"Devi ancora pagare gli insulti al mio Capitano" sibilò.

Danilo rabbrividì, si tolse il cappello e si scostò avanzando nel giardino. Reborn si voltò a guardarlo, strinse le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Sembra che qualcuno voglia giocare con il tuo onore, Danilo. Hanno chiamato lui per combattere" disse.

Tsuyoshi gli puntò la spada contro, fu avvolta da delle fiamme della pioggia.

Danilo sgranò gli occhi.

< Queste sono le fiamme della pioggia di Yamamoto Lavanda! > pensò.

"Fammi strada al campo di battaglia" ordinò Tsuyoshi.

Danilo strinse le labbra, si passò il cappello da una mano all'altra e abbassò lo sguardo camminando con gli occhi fissi sull'erba.

< Se faccio notare che le fiamme sono di Lavanda verrò nuovamente preso per folle, e annulleranno la Battle Choise per instabilità mentale prima di cominciare > pensò.

Lanciò un'occhiata alle proprie spalle, gli occhi rosso cremisi di Xanxus erano fissi sulle sue spalle, deglutì e si umettò le labbra.

< Chissà se il Boss dei Vongola mi concederebbe l'annullamento della Battle Choise, se dovesse presentarsi la necessità di chiederla per falsificazione di fiamme > si disse.

Reborn saltò su un palchetto di fronte ad una larga tenda rossa, trasformò Leon in un microfono e lo prese in mano.

"Tsuna! Gokudera! Yamamoto! Èla vostra battaglia, dovete venire ad assistere!" esclamò.

Gokudera saltò giù dalla finestra e atterrò acquattato a terra. Si rialzò in piedi e appoggiò le mani sui fianchi, le bombe che teneva sul petto ondeggiarono.

"Pensavo di dover combattere ed ero già pronto, Reborn" disse roco.

Si voltò e guardò Tsuna uscire dalla porta, seguito da Xanxus e da Squalo.

"Decimo, c'è stato un cambio di programma!" gridò.

< E non penso in meglio. Quel tipo sarà anche uno spadaccino, ma vende sushi > pensò.

Tusyoshi abbassò l'arma.

"Gli spettatori potranno anche venire man mano. Voglio il campo di battaglia, Roberto" sibilò.

Tsuna deglutì pesantemente rimanendo nascosto dietro Xanxus e Squalo, guardò il signor Yamamoto e si voltò verso Takeshi. Takeshi sorrise e fece segno dell'ok con le dita. Xanxus passò lo sguardo tra i tre ragazzi, grugnì e si poggiò pesantemente contro un albero scivolando leggermente verso il basso con le gambe.

"Vedete di fare una Battle Choise regolare, o verrete tutti eliminati, spazzatura" sibilò.

Danilo strinse le labbra guardando il figlio, sospirò e si infilò il cappello.

< Come se un adulto potesse davvero sfidare un bambino. Èdai tempi di Ottava che è vietato > pensò.

Reborn sogghignò, tirò un cordone dorato e fece aprire le tende.

Ryohei, affacciato alla finestra, impallidì.

"Estremo" sussurrò. Su un'impalcatura di metallo, cera una cupola di cristallo con dentro un denso fumo violaceo. Serpenti velenosi si abbattevano contro la superficie, emanando fiamme della tempesta.

"Come sempre, le condizioni più sfavorevoli. Come con noi e con Byakuran. Inizierei a chiedermi perché il Nono vi rema contro quando siete i suoi protetti. In fondo le Cervello obbediscono a lui.  _Shishishi_ " disse Belphegor. Era seduto sul tetto della casa di Dino, con le ginocchia piegate e le braccia incrociate appoggiate su di esse.

Gokudera rabbrividì e si portò una sigaretta alle labbra.

< Uno Scoglio è immune a qualsiasi veleno, mio padre ha già vinto > pensò.

Squalo si affiancò a Xanxus e digrignò i denti.

" _Vooooi_ " soffiò, aggrottando la fronte.

Tsuyoshi saltò sull'impalcatura di metallo e vide una Cervello indicargli una porta.

"Di là" disse gentilmente.

"Prima vedi di declamare soprannomi e regole, cyborg. Non voglio vederla annullata" sibilò Tsuyoshi. La donna impallidì e, tremante, strinse una carpetta al petto.

"Su-subito" farfugliò.

Indossava un lungo abito metà bianco e metà nero, come l'altra Cervello.

"Scoglio, intanto entriamo" ordinò il signor Yamamoto, indicando una scaletta per l'impalcatura con la spada.

Tsuna si avvicinò ad Hayato, guardò Xanxus e dilatò gli occhi castani.

" _Ma_  se il Nono è morto, da chi stanno prendendo ordini le Cervello?" chiese.

Xanxus lo guardò, aggrottò la fronte e strinse le labbra.

< Chiedilo a Bel, sembra saperne più di me > disse tra sé.

Si voltò verso Squalo, schioccò la lingua.

"Se il tuo allievo lo ha lasciato venire, vuol dire che può combattere" disse, secco.

Danilo guardò la scaletta, si voltò verso Xanxus e lo vide stringere gli occhi minaccioso. Sospirò, scosse il capo e percorse la scaletta, salì sull'impalcatura metallica ed entrò dentro la cupola.

Tsuyoshi smise di respirare, chiuse gli occhi ed entrò a sua volta.

Incassò il capo tra le spalle e tirò indietro la spada.

"Shibuki Ame!" gridò. Iniziò a girare su se stesso, insieme all'arma. Dalla lama fuoriusciva dell'acqua che si trasformò in un vortice intorno a Tsuyoshi. Il vetro esplose, il mulinello si fece sempre più forte mentre serpenti e pezzi di vetro si disintegravano prima di puntare sugli spettatori. Il vento che proveniva dallo spadaccino si fece sempre più forte e il fumo si diradò.

Scoglio fu investito in pieno dal getto d'acqua e precipitò sdraiato.

" _VOIH_! È la settima forma dello Shigure Soen Ryu: Schizzo di pioggia, offensiva!" gridò Squalo, sgranando gli occhi.

Tsuyoshi si voltò verso la Cervello.

"Modificare il campo di battaglia non è contro le regole. Finisci di declamarle, prima che ti tagli la testa" le intimò.

La giovane donna proseguì, balbettando.

"Ha praticamente vinto prima dell'inizio dello scontro. Non è possibile" biascicò Gokudera. Mukuro apparve dietro di lui e Hibari saltò giù dall'albero in cui era nascosto, mettendosi al suo fianco.

Gokudera strinse la mano di Tsuna nella sua.

" _Fufufufufufu_ , il padre di Yamamoto Takeshi sembra interessante" disse Mukuro.

Chrome fece capolino dalle sue spalle, stringendo con forza il piccolo tridente al petto.

"Le Cervello hanno paura di lui" sussurrò.

Hibari strinse gli occhi, sfiorò i tonfa alla propria vita e guardò Takeshi.

< Il figlio deve aver preso dal padre l'abilità di non avere logica > pensò.

Tsuna strinse la mano di Hayato, deglutì pesantemente e sorrise appena.

"S-sembra... sembra che il padre di Yamamoto sappia quello che fa".

Takeshi ridacchiò, incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

"Non credo sarà divertente, per lui" disse.

Danilo scosse il capo facendo oscillare i capelli biondi bagnati, infilò la mano nella giacca e toccò la propria pistola.

< Appena le Cervello completeranno di elencare le regole, mi basterà un taglietto per metterlo K.O. > si disse.

L'altra Cervello si unì alla prima e insieme finirono di recitare le regole.

"Abbiamo solo un problema, non sappiamo il suo soprannome per annunciarla" biascicò la prima Cervello.

Tsuyoshi si mordicchiò il labbro e sospirò dalle narici.

"Uffa, questo è un bel problema. Allora potete chiamarmi: Il terrore dei Vongola!" gridò, facendo mulinare la spada.

Squalo deglutì a vuoto e si voltò verso la porta di casa, guardando Levi uscire a passo cadenzato.

"Esisteva, non era una leggenda" bisbigliò.

< Anche se Hamburger mi piaceva di più > valutò mentalmente Tsuyoshi.

Xanxus sgranò gli occhi scostandosi di scatto dall'albero, Tsuna si voltò a guardarlo e batté le palpebre.

"X-Xanxus?" chiese.

Takeshi guardò Levi, si voltò verso il padre e lanciò un'occhiata a Xanxus. Sospirò, incrociò le braccia.

< Ed ha usato il meno conosciuto > si disse.

Xanxus si carezzò la coda di procione che, pendendogli dai capelli, gli ricadeva sulla spalla, e sogghignò.

"Il terrore dei Vongola. Conosco le storie su una persona che veniva chiamata così. Era talmente potente che perfino gli stessi Vongola lo temevano, abbastanza forte da poterli sbaragliare senza impegno pur trattandosi della Famiglia più potente del mondo".

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, guardò verso l'arena e si morse il labbro.

"Il padre di Hayato starà bene?" mormorò.

Strinse con forza la mano del fidanzato, carezzandogli il palmo.

"Mio padre non è facile da battere" lo rassicurò Gokudera.

< Anche se sembra il contrario, non posso sottovalutarlo > si disse.

Tsuna annuì, gli strinse con più forza la mano e guardò verso il campo di battaglia.

Danilo ruotò rapidamente tra le dita alcune siringhe, si era mosso per il campo tenendosi lontano dai bordi. Avvolse le siringhe con le fiamme del Cielo facendole brillare di aranciato. Reborn sogghignò, sedendosi sul palchetto.

< Il solito Danilo. Con l'Armonia del Cielo crea veleni perfettamente in sintonia con le debolezze fisiche dell'avversario, in modo da non poter sbagliare sostanza. Tsuyoshi gli ha dimostrato che lanciarle sarebbe inutile, ma può tranquillamente avvelenare l'aria ed il terreno continuando a muoversi come niente fosse e tornare in vantaggio > pensò.

"Yarazu no Ame" disse Tsuyoshi. Aprì la mano e lasciò cadere la katana, la raggiunse con un calcio rotante e la indirizzò come un coltello contro Scoglio.

Chiuse gli occhi e bisbigliò qualcosa.

Danilo schivò la lama con un movimento veloce, allungò la mano e lanciò alcune delle siringhe osservandole schiantarsi contro la lama, cospargendola del veleno. Socchiuse gli occhi spostandosi sul terreno bagnato sporco del sangue dei serpenti tempesta. Xanxus socchiuse gli occhi rossi fissando intensamente il campo.

< Takeshi non aveva svolto così la tecnica, questo vuol dire che c'è dell'altro > pensò.

Assottigliò le labbra lanciando un'occhiata a Squalo, guardò i ragazzi e schioccò la lingua.

< Scoglio però ha messo il veleno sulla spada, il padre di Takeshi potrebbe passare un brutto quarto d'ora > ragionò.

"Non capisco il senso di questa tecnica. È come essersi disarmato. Non è in queste situazioni che si utilizza la seconda forma, offensiva: La pioggia dell'ultimo minuto" sussurrò Squalo, grattandosi la testa.

Tsuyoshi balzò, fece una serie di capriole in aria e riatterrò accanto alla sua spada. Si tolse la fascia dalla testa e la utilizzò per avvolgere la propria mano. Estrasse la spada dal metallo in cui si era conficcata al termine del volo.

Si spostò di lato evitando un'altra serie di siringhe.

"Quella pistola deduco che sia solo per bellezza" disse gelido. Si girò, degli effluvi velenosi si alzavano dalla sua lama e gli avvolgevano il braccio.

Danilo estrasse l'arma, fece scattare la sicura e sorrise mellifluo socchiudendo gli occhi chiari.

"La uso solo in caso di necessità" disse.

Tsuna deglutì incassando il capo tra le spalle e strinse forte la mano di Hayato.

"Se quella tecnica non si usa così, perché l'ha fatto?" chiese, con tono tremante.

Kyoya strinse le labbra socchiudendo le iridi indaco, si poggiò all'albero vicino Xanxus incrociando le braccia al petto.

"Sembra stia giocando con Scoglio fino a quando non potrà vincere" disse, atono.

" _Shajiku no Ame_!" scandì Tsuyoshi. L'acqua che sgorgò dalla spada era nera. Tsuyoshi caricò l'avversario correndo e l'onda lo colpì alle spalle, dandogli la spinta. Schizzò in avanti con la velocità di un proiettile, con la spada diretta alla spalla di Danilo.

"Prima forma, offensiva: Asse di pioggia. Questo è un attacco più comune, invece" sussurrò Squalo. Alzò e abbassò il braccio con la propria spada.

< Ha uno stile impeccabile. Però le sue tecniche sembrano essere diverse ogni volta che le mette in pratica, non potrebbe fonderle come abbiamo fatto io e Takeshi > rifletté.

Takeshi piegò il capo all'indietro, sorrise ampiamente e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Te l'avevo detto Squalo. Lo Shiguren Soen del mio vecchio è assolutamente perfetto, micidiale e imbattibile!" esclamò.

Mukuro sogghignò divertito socchiudendo gli occhi, quello rosso brillò di fiamme della nebbia mentre fissava Scoglio. Danilo aveva la manica della giacca strappata, leggere fiamme del Cielo avvolgevano la sua spalla. Tenne la pistola con una mano e sparò mirando alle mani di Tsuyoshi, mentre con l'altra mano fece rotolare delle boccette in terra; i veleni a contatto con l'acqua presero a emanare effluvi violacei.

" _Sakamaku Ame_ " sibilò Tsuyoshi. Muri d'acqua si alzarono tutt'intorno, ingoiando i proiettili prima che arrivassero alle mani di Tsuyoshi. Esplosero in schizzi d'acqua che, creando una pioggia di schiuma, spazzarono via i veleni sul terreno. Tsuyoshi infilzò la spalla di Danilo, facendo schizzare sangue tutt'intorno.

"Papà!" gridò Gokudera, impallidendo. Tsuyoshi estrasse l'arma e saltò all'indietro. Fu avvolto dall'acqua e saltò, roteando in aria, da lì lanciò una serie di fendenti.

"Rotazione di sangue, una delle tecniche perdute. Ne ho letto in un libro, appartenevano al primo imperatore della spada" spiegò Squalo.

Ghignò. "E si sposa perfettamente con la seconda forma difensiva: pioggia rotante. Lo sta deridendo".

Tsuna sbiancò a propria volta dilatando gli occhi castani. Xanxus avanzò, strattonò con irruenza Hayato e Tsuna mettendoli dietro le proprie spalle, l'ampio cappotto da Boss dei Varia gli ondeggiava sulle spalle coprendo la visuale ai due ragazzi. Chrome incassò il capo tra le spalle e si avvicinò a Gokudera.

"La fiamma di tuo padre è ancora attiva. Sta bene" sussurrò, piano.

Danilo si allontanò dai colpi, sparò verso l'alto e i proiettili velenosi coperti di fiamme del Cielo trapassarono la barriera d'acqua, esplodendo all'interno. Mukuro osservò l'esplosione di veleni colare lungo l'acqua nera, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.

" _Fufufufu_. Credo che Hibari Kyoya abbia ragione. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi ha il cuore di Danilo Scoglio in mano e ci sta giocando fino a vincere".

Hibari voltò il capo mugugnando stizzito.

< Mi chiedo solo perché l'acqua sia nera, e quanto ancora quel carnivoro giocherà con la cena > pensò.

" _Shinotsuku Ame_!". L'urlo di Tsuyoshi risuonò lugubre e disperato. La bolla d'acqua esplose. Una serie di fendenti raggiunsero alle gambe e alle braccia Danilo e scavarono una conca nella base di metallo, facendoci precipitare all'interno Scoglio.

Tsuyoshi atterrò con la spada alzata, una mano per terra e le ginocchia piegate. Dai suoi vestiti si alzava del fumo violetto, i capelli erano ricoperti di sostanza nerastra e aveva una serie di tagli.

"Questa è la forma che ha inventato, l'ottava, particolarmente offensiva: Pioggia battente" sussurrò Squalo con voce roca.

< Con un maestro simile, non mi stupisce che Yamamoto sia diventato incredibilmente bravo in così poco tempo >.

Il suo ghigno gli prese metà del volto, i suoi denti lattei brillavano alla luce del sole.

"Avevo capito fosse incredibile solo con i pugnali. Interessante.  _Shishishi_ ". Ridacchiò Belphegor dal tetto.

"Mio padre non ha ancora sfoderato la sua arma più potente: la sua box arma" sussurrò Gokudera roco.

Xanxus afferrò il fianco di Squalo, lo attirò brutalmente a sé e lo strinse fino a conficcare le dita nella pelle sotto le vesti.

"Se non fosse l'eroe della mia infanzia, avrei già bruciato questo posto" sibilò.

Tsuna si sporse con il capo a destra e sinistra, saltellando sul posto.

"Il signor Scoglio sta bene?".

Takeshi guardò le ferite sul corpo di Danilo aprirsi una dopo l'altra, si mordicchiò il labbro e piegò il capo di lato.

"Beh, però quella tecnica fa parecchio male! Qualcuno sa quando lo scontro viene dichiarato concluso?".

"Quando uno dei due si arrende, muore o perde i sensi" rispose Levi, atono. Alzò il capo, arricciandosi i baffetti con una mano.

Squalo abbracciò Xanxus e gli appoggiò la testa nell'incavo del collo.

"Voi! Ho solo trovato delle tecniche nuove, Boss. Lo sognavo da tanto, ma le utilizzerei solo in nome vostro" giurò.

Alle spalle di Tsuyoshi ci fu un sibilo, una nube di veleno verde olive invase il campo di battaglia. Tsuna socchiuse gli occhi sporgendosi a lato di Xanxus, intravedeva dei denti candidi e delle squame oltre il veleno. Xanxus li spinse indietro vedendo il veleno allargarsi anche oltre il bordo dell'arena, si coprì la bocca con una mano e strinse gli occhi rossi.

< Questo è il motivo per cui Scoglio non usa la sua box arma. Rende velenosa un'aria troppo vasta, rischia di coinvolgere anche persone che non vorrebbe >.

" _Gofuu Juuu_ " recitò Tsuyoshi, con voce rauca. Ringhiò e si voltò, chiuse gli occhi e sincronizzò il suo respiro a quello della creatura.

Si mosse rapidamente a destra e a sinistra, l'acqua che apparve sotto i suoi piedi lo muoveva facendolo scivolare sempre più velocemente. Schivò i morsi della creatura, l'acqua si alzò in una torre facendogli schivare un colpo di coda.

I baffi della creatura cercano di frustare Tsuyoshi, ma l'acqua gli permise di schivare anche questi.

Squalo si nascose il viso con il braccio e tossì, gli occhi gli lacrimavano.

Un vento si diramò da Tsuyoshi, purificando in parte l'aria intorno al luogo dello scontro.

"Quarta forma, difensiva: Vento di maggio, pioggia di ottobre" sussurrò roco.

Si mordicchiò il labbro.

"Non basta per sconfiggere un drago, era solo per rendere l'aria respirabile". Ansimò.

" _Samidare_!" gridò Tsuyoshi. Il suo corpo grondava sangue e il veleno gli rigava le guance, uscendo al posto delle lacrime.

Sospinto dall'acqua, lanciò un fendente diagonale. Il drago ridacchiò e si spostò, schivando il colpo. Tsuyoshi lasciò cadere la spada nell'altra mano.

Cambiò mano sotto il ventre dell'animale e lo infilzò da sotto, facendolo esplodere in una fiammata arancione.

"Quinta forma, offensiva: prematura pioggia primaverile. Non ho mai pensato fosse una tecnica così suicida. A quanto pare non usa mai la mano migliore per combattere" sussurrò Squalo. Tsuyoshi venne sbalzato all'indietro e cadde sdraiato sul metallo a faccia in su, ansimando.

"Ha sicuramente perso, non è più in grado di muoversi. Ha perso troppo tempo" sussurrò roco Gokudera.

"Non ci credo:  _Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki_ , Lampo del dragone che si innalza al cielo di Scoglio, non aveva mai perso". Levi sentì dire a una delle Cervello.

Takeshi negò con il capo, guardando Scoglio avanzare a passo barcollante verso Tsuyoshi. Sorrise, incrociò le braccia dietro il capo.

"L'ottava forma dello Shiguren Soen ha un effetto un po' lento, se la fa mio padre" disse, con tono allegro.

Xanxus aggrottò la fronte guardando le ferite sul corpo di Danilo perdere sempre più sangue, dilatò gli occhi rossi.

< Che abbia usato la Tranquillità della pioggia per rallentarne gli effetti? Con il solo scopo di continuare a giocare con Scoglio e batterne perfino la box arma? > si chiese.

Lì dove si era formata la conca nel metallo si aprì un varco. Ne apparve una figura in ombra che comparve alle spalle di Scoglio in modo fulmineo e lo raggiunse al collo con una gomitata.

Danilo cadde privo di sensi in avanti privo di sensi, il Tsuyoshi steso scomparve e l'assalitore si voltò: era Tsuyoshi.

"Che caz...". Iniziò Squalo.

"Eppure dovresti saperlo che la sesta forma difensiva ti permette di creare una copia. Quando Tsuyoshi ha recitato una cosa a bassa voce, in realtà ha detto il nome di quella forma.

Per tutto lo scontro, da quel momento, è stato nascosto sotto l'impalcatura metallica.

Non voleva prendere tempo, voleva solo aspettare che Danilo abbassasse la guardia" spiegò Levi.

" _Bankai Ame_ , rilascio finale della pioggia. Le mie copie non sono mai durate che una manciata di secondi, riflessi in muri d'acqua" sussurrò roco Squalo.

"Amo le trappole!" trillò Belphegor.

Tsuna dilatò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca sporgendosi per guardare.

"Ha battuto quel drago con una copia d'acqua?" strillò.

Takeshi scoppiò a ridere, annuì e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa chiudendo gli occhi con un sorriso.

"Ve l'ho detto, no? Lo Shiguren Soen del mio vecchio è assolutamente perfetto, micidiale e imbattibile!" esclamò.

Hibari si scostò dall'albero facendo oscillare la giacca da prefetto, schioccò la lingua e socchiuse gli occhi indaco.

"Quel carnivoro... è più pericoloso perfino del figlio".

Mukuro spense l'occhio rosso, passò il tridente da una mano all'altra.

" _Fufufufu._  Neanche con le mie fiamme avevo notato una cosa del genere".


	20. Cap.20 Intimità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxuBIibmGKY&feature=youtu.be.

Cap.20 Intimità

_Getta la tua anima attraverso ogni porta aperta._

  


  


Gokudera sporse le mani oltre la finestra, osservando le gocce d'acqua infrangersi sulle sue dita pallide. Alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli grigi. Una goccia d'acqua gli finì sul naso e si tirò indietro, strofinando i gomiti sul davanzale.

"Ancora non riesco a credere che potrò rimanere al vostro fianco, Decimo" sussurrò.

Si voltò e piegò di lato il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Osservò Tsuna accomodato sul letto.

Socchiuse le labbra rosee, piegandole in un sorriso.

Tsuna sorrise arrossendo appena, dondolava le gambe oltre il bordo del letto sfiorando il pavimento con le punte dei piedi.

"Sono davvero contento che tu possa restare, anche se è stato tutto molto strano".

Ridacchiò grattandosi la guancia.

"Cioè... sono felice che sia finita bene, ma ho davvero l'impressione di essermi perso qualcosa" ammise.

Gokudera si diresse nella sua direzione, con le braccia abbandonate. Le mani umide gocciolavano, facendo precipitare delle gocce sul pavimento. Si sfilò le scarpe che indossava, rimanendo solo con i calzini.

"La Mafia è sempre colma di segreti. E' normale non esserne a conoscenza quando si ha deciso di innalzarsi sopra di essa" sussurrò.

Raggiunse Tsuna e piegò una gamba, mettendosi su un ginocchio. Si sporse e gli prese la mano nella propria, baciandone il dorso.

Tsuna arrossì completamente, gli strinse la mano e scivolò seduto in terra di fronte a lui.

"A-anche prima ci capivo poco" balbettò.

Si mordicchiò il labbro e guardò Hayato.

"Tuo padre ed il signor Yamamoto mi hanno proprio sorpreso, però, anche se in modo diverso" ammise.

Gokudera lo avvolse e lo strinse al petto, cullandolo.

"E in che modo?" domandò.

< Vorrei essere la porta che ti conduce in un luogo sicuro, potrei lasciar entrare la tua anima dentro di me per proteggerla > pensò.

Tsuna gli poggiò il capo contro il petto, chiuse gli occhi sentendo il battito dell'altro.

< Vorrei davvero essere bravo come lui, fargli capire tutto quello che ha fatto per me, quanto è fondamentale nella mia vita > si disse.

Sollevò la testa sorridendo appena.

"Beh, il padre di Takeshi è così forte! Perfino Xanxus ne aveva paura! Sembra davvero un tipo ordinario, e invece...".

Gokudera gli accarezzò il mento e gli fece sollevare il viso.

"Anche Takeshi non si può giudicare dalle apparenze" sussurrò.

Tsuna batté le palpebre, arrossì e annuì lentamente.

"V-veramente lui si vede che è un talento. Suo padre mi sembrava normale, ma anche Hibari-san è rimasto colpito. Anche se a lui sembrava preoccupare quella strana acqua nera" spiegò.

Gokudera gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

"Io l'avevo preso per un maniaco del baseball odioso, ma è un buon amico" ammise.

Sfiorò con le dita la pelle calda del collo di Tsuna.

Tsuna espose la gola, sospirò piano e ridacchiò socchiudendo gli occhi castani.

"Tuo padre invece... è gentile, sotto sotto. Yamamoto mi ha detto che è andato a chiedergli di Bianchi e che era preoccupato fossimo spiati o simili...".

Si morse il labbro e si rilassò contro l'altro.

"Cioè... è stato crudele con Squalo e con te, non va perdonato facilmente e so che ha fatto del male a tante persone... però è stato uno dei pochi che ha provato a spiegarmi le cose".

"Perdonatemi, Decimo. Giuro che cercherò di dirvi ogni cosa che conosco" disse gentilmente, accarezzandogli le guance con entrambe le mani.

Tsuna lo guardò, mise le proprie mani su quelle dell'altro.

"Tuo padre mi ha detto che hai donato a me il tuo Cielo. Non so esattamente cosa vuol dire, so solo che è la cosa più romantica che qualcuno abbia mai fatto per me".

Gli baciò le labbra.

"Voglio insegnarti ad amare il tuo Cielo come tu mi hai insegnato ad avere fiducia in me" disse, dolcemente.

  
  



	21. Cap.21 Benedizioni e maledizioni

Cap.21 Benedizioni e maledizioni

_Conta le tue benedizioni per trovare cosa stai cercando._

  


  


Danilo guardò una ligre bianca coricata su un fianco sotto la finestra. La ligre leccava un leoncino intento a fare un basso verso simile a un miagolio.

Danilo rabbrividì guardando gli occhi di brace della possente ligre. Il leoncino aveva una placca blu sulla fronte. La ligre era candida, mentre il leoncino era di un colorito marroncino.

Scoglio si voltò sentendo dei passi provenire da dietro di lui. Xanxus stava avanzando nella sua direzione a passo di marcia.

Danilo tolse il cappello poggiandolo al petto, sorrise sardonico guardando Xanxus fermarsi a pochi passi da lui.

"Immagino voi siate qui per darmi la punizione che merito" disse, atono.

Xanxus lo sollevò per il colletto della giacca, Danilo sgranò gli occhi e Xanxus ringhiò sbattendolo contro la parete. Le cicatrici sul suo volto si allargarono coprendo l'intera faccia e il collo lasciato scoperto dalla camicia bianca.

"Non me ne fotte niente delle fott*tissime alleanze della Mafia, o chi c*zzo ti credi di essere, Scoglio. Osa di nuovo dire a Squalo che quello che ricopre non è il suo posto, e la tua Famiglia dovrà cercarsi un nuovo Boss. Sempre che io decida di lasciare anche solo uno di voi singoli rifiuti in vita".

Il leoncino soffiò ripetutamente e si nascose nella peluria bianca del più grande.

La ligre emise un basso ringhio di avvertimento sollevando leggermente il muso, Danilo si umettò le labbra e lasciò cadere in terra il copricapo.

"Un Boss dei Vongola legittimo come voi deve avere una moglie legittima, un Capitano riconosciuto e un Consigliere Esterno affidabile. I Boss dei Vongola che non hanno seguito le tradizioni non sono finiti bene".

Xanxus rise freddamente, strinse la presa sul collo di Scoglio premendo le dita ai lati della sua gola.

"E i fott*ti rifiuti che le hanno seguite sono morti anche prima".

La ligre dimenò furiosamente la coda.

Danilo guardò gli occhi rossi di Xanxus fissarlo intensamente, rabbrividì leccandosi le labbra.

< Solo di fronte ad un vero Vongola si provano sensazioni del genere. Anche se il piccolo Takeshi e suo padre mi hanno fatto provare cose che... >.

Sentì la stretta aumentare, boccheggiò e Xanxus avvicinò il volto a quello di Danilo.

"Spero tu stia contando il numero delle tue benedizioni. Hai combattuto qualcuno che non aveva motivo di ucciderti" sibilò.

Lo lasciò, fece due passi indietro sogghignando freddamente.

"Hai preso di mira uno dei ragazzi più dotati della nuova generazioni e sei vivo. Hai preso di mira uno dei protetti miei e di Bel e sei ancora vivo. Hai preso di mira uno dei protetti di Squalo e sei vivo. Hai cercato di fregarci accordandoti con la Yakuza, e sei ancora vivo".

Danilo sentì un brivido scuoterlo, strinse le labbra.

< Dannazione, c'era un motivo per cui lo chiamavamo 'Il Boss Contabile'. Non gli sfugge nulla che possa usare per ricavare vantaggio per la Famiglia > pensò.

Xanxus piegò lentamente il capo di lato e scoppiò in una risata fredda, la ligre ringhiò a denti stretti ed il leoncino emise un basso miagolio spaventato. Xanxus smise di ridere, sfiorò la pistola al proprio fianco.

"Stai contando le tue benedizioni, Scoglio Danilo?".

Danilo annuì lentamente, si umettò le labbra secche.

"Rivolevo mia figlia. Non posso sopportare che lei e Hayato siano in un posto contaminato e sorvegliato come questo".

Xanxus sfoderò la pistola, carezzandone le piume di pappagallo che la decoravano e tracciò con il pollice la X al centro.

"Non esiste fottuto posto sul pianeta dove non troverai la ca*zo di contaminazione. Namimori è costantemente illuminata, e noi Varia ... i miei Varia si occupano dei ragazzi".

Danilo inarcò un sopracciglio, sorrise appena.

< Pensa ancora a se stesso come il Boss dei Varia. Non ha ancora compreso di essere diventato Boss dei Vongola, e cosa ne conseguirà se Giotto accetterà la sua candidatura > si disse.

Xanxus guardò Danilo sorridere, ringhiò sentendo le cicatrici allargarsi sulle mani pulsando e bruciando e gli puntò la pistola sotto al mento.

"Qualcosa di divertente?" sibilò.

Danilo sollevò la testa, sorrise mellifluo socchiudendo gli occhi chiari.

"Tristemente, sei l'unico che abbia diritto di sedere su quel trono. Se qualcuno della mia generazione fosse ancora in giro, ti direbbe che solo al Peccatore spetta la scelta, ma sono tempi passati e chi ne parla è preso per folle" disse.

Scosse il capo, distolse lo sguardo con gli occhi liquidi.

"Sto contando le mie benedizioni, Boss dei Vongola. Tutti coloro che conoscevo sono morti o si fingono tali. Rinnegano il passato e si lasciano sprofondare nell'oscurità che sta divorando il nostro mondo. Vedrò i miei eredi fare la stessa fine perché ho perso contro un uomo che ha come unico pregio tenere a suo figlio più di quanto io abbia mai tenuto ai miei".

Sollevò il capo, guardò Xanxus negli occhi e chinò la testa.

" _Ma_ , se sarò fortunato, troverò ciò che sto cercando. Pace dalla mia mente in fiamme".

Xanxus fece scattare la sicura della pistola, strofinò il dito sul grilletto.

"E quando dovresti trovare pace, spazzatura?".

Danilo scosse il capo sentendo il metallo gelido contro la pelle chiara, sogghignò.

"Quando vedrò l'erede del Nono sedere come legittimo Decimo Boss della grande Famiglia Vongola".

 

 


	22. Cap.22 Incapace di comunicare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYEDA3JcQqw

Cap.22 Incapace di comunicare  


_Trasforma il mio dolore in un tesoro dorato._

  


  


Tsuyoshi passò lo stracciò sul pavimento, i muscoli delle sue braccia esili scattavano.

Sentì un suono di campanelli e la porta di legno si aprì con un tonfo.

"Siamo chiusi, mi dispiace. Troverà gli orari del Taki's shushi affissi fuori la porta" disse.

Il sudore gli scendeva lungo il collo e proseguì a lavare i pavimenti di legno.

Danilo avanzò sul legno, sentendolo scricchiolare sotto le suole.

"Suo figlio ha detto che non siete mai chiusi" rispose, atono.

Tsuyoshi raddrizzò il legno dello straccio e lo abbracciò, appoggiandoselo sul petto.

"Quello vale solo per alcuni clienti" disse.

Danilo inarcò un sopracciglio, schioccò la lingua e si mise seduto su uno sgabello.

"Non l'ho vista dopo lo scontro. Considerando l'esito e i problemi che ho causato a Takeshi, era d'obbligo passare prima di partire".

"Suppongo che un boss mafioso abbia molto da fare a casa" rispose Tsuyoshi. Raggiunse l'angolo della stanza e vi appoggiò lo straccio.

Danilo annuì, sospirò poggiando il cappello a falde larghe sul bancone.

"Visto che Hayato rifiuta il suo posto, non mi resta che sperare che Bianchi abbia abbastanza senno da pensare alla propria Famiglia e sposare qualcuno di adeguato... suo figlio sarebbe un ottimo partito, se non rifiutasse anche lui il proprio posto".

"Se i nostri figli hanno deciso di sposarsi, le conviene mettersi l'anima in pace. Ho rapito mia moglie alla Yakuza, non credo, senza offesa, che voi siate una famiglia così più potente" ribatté Tsuyoshi. Alzò le braccia verso il soffitto e sbadigliò rumorosamente.

"Le conviene puntare su un qualche nipote, a questo punto".

Danilo prese una sigaretta dal taschino, la mise tra le labbra.

"Crede che suo figlio saprebbe fare lo stesso?" chiese, gelido.

Mordicchiò la sigaretta, scrollò le spalle.

"Non ho altri parenti in vita. Mia sorella è morta per dare alla luce due cadaveri, e dubito di avere l'età per avere un figlio sano con mia moglie. Immagino non sia destino".

Tsuyoshi chiuse le imposte di legno delle finestre. Si strinse la cintura che gli teneva stretto il kimono.

"Non tema per mio figlio, ha affrontato assassini del calibro di Gabriel detto Gamma e ne è uscito intero" disse gelido.

Prese una stuoia da sopra un ripiano e la utilizzò per pulire uno dei tavoli di legno.

"Con nipote, intendevo figlio dei nostri figli, comunque". Aggiunse.

Danilo grugnì, accavallò le gambe togliendo la sigaretta dalle labbra.

"Suo figlio ha avuto problemi contro quel buono a nulla di Cavallone. Le voci corrono" disse.

Sospirò, tirò fuori l'accendino guardando il drago dorato avvolto a decorarlo.

"Sarebbe illegittimo. Suo figlio dovrebbe fare carriera nella Mafia, per fare una cosa del genere, e avevo capito intendesse giocare a baseball".

Tsuyoshi scoppiò a ridere e scosse il capo.

"Problemi con Cavallone? Le voci continuano a correre nel senso sbagliato" disse gelido.

Pulì anche il tavolo successivo.

"Penso che lei abbia i suoi impegni. Non la trattengo oltre e non dia un peso maggiore alla Choice rispetto a quanto realmente ne abbia. In fondo, mi sembra che già non lo stia facendo" lo congedò.

Danilo lasciò l'accendino dorato sul bancone, si alzò e mise la sigaretta nel taschino.

"Il ragazzo ha difeso il Boss dei Vongola ed il suo falso Capitano, e Cavallone lo ha punito" ribatté.

Sospirò, guardò Tsuyoshi passare la pezza sul tavolo e strinse le labbra.

"L'odio è l'unica cosa che mi rimane. Non so fare come mio figlio, che è in grado di trasformare il dolore in un tesoro dorato. Io scappo e prendo le distanze. Ma da certe cose non puoi fuggire per sempre".

"Ha insegnato a suo figlio a fuggire, mi pare" ribatté Tsuyoshi. Utilizzò la pezza anche per pulire le gambe del tavolo.

Danilo ghignò socchiudendo gli occhi, prese il proprio cappello.

"Assolutamente. E lui è corso tra le braccia della farfallina che insegue da quando era ancora un infante. È la natura della nostra famiglia. Mi dispiace per suo figlio, ma Bianchi non potrà mai amarlo. Siamo destinati ad un amore folle, totale e unico; che ci toglie volontà e ragione".

Tsuyoshi sbadigliò rumorosamente.

"Non ha tutti i torti, ma se pensa che fosse Reborn, vuol dire che non conosce la natura reale di questo amore. Lei non accetta la morte di Romeo, lo insegue nelle ombre e nelle somiglianze. Invece, Reborn è riuscita a lasciarlo" ribatté.

Raggiunse Danilo e gli colpì il viso con la pezzuola.

"Roberto ha altri modi per insidiare le donne e le bambine".

Danilo socchiuse gli occhi chiari lasciandosi colpire, strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

"Roberto, Romeo... chiunque sia, non può amare suo figlio. L'ho conosciuto due anni fa a Villa Vongola, e posso dire che un ragazzo del genere si annoia del secondo posto".

Guardò l'accendino dorato sul bancone, scosse il capo.

"La Yakuza segue scrupolosamente le tradizioni. Alla morte di quell'inutile uomo che la guida ora, prenderanno il ragazzo. Mi renderebbe molto felice approvare il loro matrimonio a quel punto, ma per allora probabilmente la mia Scorpione velenoso sarà nuovamente sola".

Si infilò il cappello e si allontanò di qualche passo.

"Vorrei restare. Come padre, e come Scoglio. Ma trasformare il dolore in qualcosa di positivo... io non so farlo" confessò.

"Si ammanta di menzogne ed è questo che gli impedisce di trasformare il dolore in un tesoro, come dice lei. Smetta di giudicare" disse Tsuyoshi.

Danilo rise roco, scosse il capo.

"Io non mento, piccola lucciola. Io mi nascondo nella follia che mi hanno cucito addosso, perché quello che agita la mia mente mi terrorizza. Non ha senso restare dove nessuno ascolterebbe, dove nessuno capirebbe. A casa mia, per lo meno, so cosa devo fare".

Tsuyoshi gonfiò le gote, lo raggiunse e gli diede un colpo sul cappello.

"Screanzato, io non sono una lucciola!" trillò.

Danilo incassò il capo tra le spalle sorridendo appena.

"Sono le uniche a brillare di una luce tale da offuscare la luna e le stelle" sussurrò.

Tsuyoshi gli afferrò il braccio e lo trascinò verso l'uscita.

"E come le farfalline, sono termini che stanno a significare ragazze poco serie. Si informi!". La voce del signor Yamamoto si era fatta più acuta.

Danilo sgranò gli occhi lasciandosi trascinare, barcollò e lanciò un'occhiata al proprio accendino dorato sul bancone.

"Non intendevo quello, in nessuno dei due casi!" strillò.

Scosse il capo, tossicchiò e si sistemò il cappello.

< Cercavo un motivo per restate, probabilmente, ma sembra sia meglio io vada via. Spero il ragazzo abbia abbastanza senno da vendere l'accendino e nutrire questa splendida rosa morente > pensò.


	23. Cap.23 La indecisione di Danilo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYEDA3JcQqw

Cap.23 La  ~~in~~ decisione di Danilo

_ In un certo senso mi ripagherai raccogliendo ciò che hai seminato. _

  
  


  
  


Bianchi raggiunse suo padre con uno schiaffo al viso e indietreggiò.

"Non avevi nessun diritto di decidere chi è l'uomo che sposerò!" gridò. Un'aura viola la avvolgeva e i lunghi capelli rosa le ondeggiava dietro le spalle.

"Adesso calmati, dai. Dobbiamo salutarlo, non aggredirlo" disse Hayato. Afferrò la mano della sorella con entrambe le sue e la strattonò facendola indietreggiare.

"Ti sei fatto sfidare dal mio fratellino in una battaglia. Ti rendi conto?!" sbraitò la primogenita Scoglio.

Danilo sospirò piano, si abbassò il cappello a falde larghe sul volto.

"Sei mia figlia, volevo avessi un marito alla tua altezza" disse.

Roteò gli occhi e sogghignò mettendo tra le labbra una sigaretta, la accese con un accendino argentato.

"E sai benissimo che l'Ottava Boss dei Vongola vietò le battaglie tra adulti e bambini, era ovvio servisse un rappresentante".

Bianchi balzò in avanti, Hayato l'abbracciò e la strinse, trascinandola indietro.

Danilo li guardò, scosse il capo e aspirò una boccata.

"Sposare un comune ragazzino ti renderà infelice. E vale anche per te con la tua fatina, Hayato".

Distolse lo sguardo e grugnì.

< Ho cambiato modo di chiamare Tsuna perché a quell'uomo non piaceva, patetico. Com'è patetico ripetermi che quell'uomo e suo figlio sono normali >.

Gokudera arrossì e chinò il capo.

"Le fatine possono uccidere, padre. Un soprannome decisamente più calzante per il futuro dio degli dei" sussurrò roco.

Bianchi sbatté un piede per terra con foga.

"Tu hai reso infelice mia madre e te stesso. Non parlare come se sapessi le cose!" sbraitò.

Danilo strinse i pugni, espirò guardando il fumo svanire in aria.

"Sto raccogliendo ciò che ho seminato. Vorrei solo i miei figli non si legassero ad amori impossibili come ha fatto loro padre. Voglio abbiate un posto nel mondo che sia vostro e nessuno possa dirvi che non vi appartiene".

"Mi dispiace deluderti, ma sento di appartenere a questo posto. Non perché amo il Giappone, ma perché ho trovato delle persone a cui legarmi davvero" ribatté Bianchi, calmando i toni.

"Tornerai a trovarci?" domandò Hayato. Si allontanò dalla sorella e si passò le mani sulle braccia, facendo ondeggiare i cinturoni con le bombe che portava a tracolla.

Danilo lo guardò, sollevò lo sguardo su Bianchi e sorrise appena.

"Non ho molta altra scelta. Servire i Vongola è lo scopo primario della nostra Famiglia, e sembra che i Vongola abbiano scelto il Giappone come regno".

Strinse la sigaretta consumata per metà tra le labbra.

< Vorrei un motivo per restare, una scusa qualunque per non abbandonarvi, ma sto avendo da voi quel che merito per essere stato un pessimo padre > si disse.

Bianchi gli diede le spalle e si allontanò.

"I Vongola hanno più cervello di te. Potrei entrare tra le fila dei Varia solo per farti un dispetto" borbottò, allontanandosi.

Hayato sospirò e indietreggiò di un paio di passi.

"Ho preso un appartamento in città e ogni tanto Yamamoto mi viene a trovare. Potresti venire lì quando vuoi" propose.

Allungò le braccia ai lati del suo corpo e chiuse i pugni.

"Solo per dimostrarti quanto Tsuna è in realtà portentoso". Aggiunse.

Danilo strinse con forza le labbra.

"Potrei restare qualche altro giorno" disse, ad alta voce.

Guardò la schiena di Bianchi, sogghignò appena.

"Per vedere se hai il coraggio di farlo, ragazzina".

Abbassò il capo a fissare Hayato, addolcì lo sguardo.

"E se la fatina ti merita. Solo qualche giorno, massimo una settimana. Per controllare valga la pena".

Hayato gli sorrise, chiuse gli occhi e lo abbracciò.

"Grazie, papà" sussurrò.

"Lo farò, stanne certo!" gridò Bianchi in lontananza.

Danilo strinse Hayato al petto, chiuse gli occhi e gli carezzò i capelli grigi.

< Mi stanno ripagando del mio essere stato sempre troppo distante con un affetto che non merito ... ma forse posso ancora seminare qualcosa di buono e raccogliere del bene, da questo rapporto > pensò.

 


End file.
